King Arthur's Chronicles
by jaqtkd
Summary: A series of ficlets covering various extra stories relating to 'King Arthur's Ward' Mostly because they were spoilers, requested, or too 'M' rated for the main fic. WARNING: Last four chapters include Cousin Romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Druids  Part 1

**King Arthur's Chronicles**

_A series of ficlets covering various back stories from my multi parter 'King Arthur's Ward.' _

_These first two chapters are rated K+ but most will be T and some definitely M. No slash, as such, although there will be the usual rumours and hints that I love to include in my fics.  
_

_Hopefully, each of these ficlets stand on their own without the need to read 'King Arthur's Ward' but some will probably make more sense if you have. Obviously I hope you will want to read it anyway ;)_

_

* * *

_**The Druids**_  
_

_About S5 in the 'Merlin' time line. Two years before the Prologue of KAW._

_'The Druids' tells the story of how Arthur came to allow Iseldir's group to live in The Valley of the Kings, and also relates a defining moment in his and Merlin's relationship.  
_

_I dedicate these first two chapters to **SpanglePony** who gave me the idea. She was thinking about a bridge between The Invisible Servant and King Arthur's Ward at the time but ... it did get those plotbunnies hopping!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Part 1  
**

"Ah, there you are, Arthur," said Uther with a smile. The Prince strode into the hall, with Merlin, his servant, trailing behind. As usual the King appeared to ignore the younger man altogether and only looked at his son. "I have news of the druids that escaped our last investigation. I have reliable evidence of where they are now and so, I wish you to go with a group of your very best knights and put an end to this threat once and for all."

"Ah, what threat?" Arthur asked.

"What do you mean?" said Uther confused.

"I was just wondering what their crime was, sire. I mean, as far as I know, there haven't been any raids, or acts of sorcery in the area for ... at least a month?" Uther gave his son a very long, stern look.

"They're druids, Arthur. The enemy. They must all be brought back to Camelot to answer for their crimes."

It was honestly getting more and more ridiculous, Arthur thought. His father had always been obsessive about the use of magic, but now it appeared that he was planning on executing a whole group of people, just for trying to stay out of his way. Knowing it was impossible to change his father's mind, he bowed and turned sharply, waving at Merlin to follow, as if he were a hunting dog being called to heel. As the boy's head snapped up, the frown he had been wearing immediately disappeared and he looked suddenly enthusiastic, scampering after Arthur in a way that had the prince struggling to resist the urge to say 'down boy.'

"Are you really going to go after them?" Merlin asked as they entered an area of deserted corridor.

"Of course I am. It's not as if I have any choice in the matter."

"I suppose. You do know that very few of the druids actually have magic, don't you? At least, not enough to cast any significant spells?"

"What is that supposed to mean? What would you know about it?"

"Me? Nothing but ... you know. Gaius?" Arthur grunted. "It's just a camp, Arthur … a small village holding a group of people who come from a simpler time. All they want to do it keep out of the king's way."

"I know."

"What?" They'd reached his chambers and Arthur suddenly rounded on his servant with something resembling a growl.

"I said, I know, Merlin. I'm more than aware that my father's requests have been getting more and more ludicrous by the day but … what can I do about it? I tried to take over as Regent after that business with Morgana but … when Father suddenly decided he was 'better' there was really nothing that Gaius or I could do to persuade the older lords otherwise."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What I always do. What I've been doing constantly these last two years. Continue to play the system, and my father, whilst simultaneously trying to convince him that I'm doing exactly what he wants me to do." Merlin chuckled. "What?"

"Oh, just your latest scam. The one that had you introduce the lady Guinevere to your father and the court without any of them actually recognising her." Arthur gave him a small smile.

"Blind as bats, the lot of them. I expect I could dress you in a gown and wig and convince them you were Guinevere's long lost sister."

"I think I'm a little too tall to be her sister," he replied seriously and Arthur laughed at the ridiculous excuse.

"Amongst other things."

"So …?"

"So, it's just going to be you, me and the Round Table knights. We'll just head off undercover and see if we can … talk to them. Persuade them to move on, or something."

"That might work ... assuming they don't have some pressing 'druid' reason for needing to be where they are now."

"What are you on about, Merlin?"

"Just that they often have their own strange ideas and agendas."

"Which you seem to know all about for some reason." Arthur gave Merlin a long suspcious look.

"Ah ... well, Gaius, you know?"

"Hmm, so you keep saying."

* * *

Arthur supposed he wasn't surprised to find the original camp empty when they arrived. Merlin muttered something about druids 'knowing things', their elders foreseeing the future or some such rubbish.

"I expect they just have very good scouts," he said with a glare at the boy. Merlin grinned again. The group were not dressed in Camelot's colours today, although the knights were still wearing their chain mail. For once Arthur had insisted that Merlin wore some too, but he was now regretting his decision - his servant constantly grumbling about how heavy it was and how hot it was making him feel in this weather.

"Where to now, Arthur?" Gwaine asked, interrupting his servant's latest complaints.

"No idea. What are you pulling that face for, Merlin?"

"Ah, can't you hear something? Voices?" he asked innocently. The group all stopped and listened.

"No," said Arthur.

"Ah, this way I think," he said moving away from the group,

"Now what? Merlin."

"Perhaps he did hear something? Perhaps we should follow?" said Lancelot.

"I'm sure he must have those ears for a reason, eh, Arthur," Gwaine said with a grin and he and Elyan burst out laughing at the comment before following. By the time they caught up with Merlin he was crouching down behind some bushes with a hand held out, much like Arthur did when hunting. He turned around slowly with a big grin … pointing ahead. Much to Arthur's amazement his useless servant was right, for once. There were the druids, obviously setting up a new camp, erecting their tents and starting their central fire. Arthur twisted his lips in a nervous grimace before making sure the whole of his group were close. He then lifted his sword for his men to see, before making an obvious show of putting it on the floor. Any objections were not obvious on his friends' faces as they copied the move and, that task accomplished, he caught their eye again and raised his hands above his head. Slowly and surely he moved forwards … making sure that he was one in the front of the group. There was a cry from the camp as all turned to face the intruders.

Arthur stood still, hoping the others would copy and waited until the situation calmed a little. No one drew any weapons – in fact it didn't look as if they had any – with most backing away or huddling together in nervous groups. Arthur found himself frowning as he thought of his father's orders to round these people up for their crimes, when most appeared to be unarmed women, children and old men.

A grey haired man started forward and Arthur frowned again, convinced that he recognised this druid.

"Arthur Pendragon," the man said.

"Ah, yes. We've met before, I think?"

"Yes. My name is Iseldir and you came to deliver the druid boy to our safe keeping five years ago."

"Of course." His eyes automatically flashed around the camp. "Is he here?" He was quite sure he heard Merlin scoff behind him. The old man's eyes flashed up to his servant and Arthur was sure Iseldir's eyes widened as he saw him. For some reason the man now seemed far more nervous than he had been whilst addressing the prince.

"No, I'm afraid … he is no longer part of our group. You have come unarmed … I admit that I am surprised. Come to the fire and have some food."

"Ha, they didn't foresee that, did they, Merlin?" he said as an aside as they followed the man a few steps behind.

"A-apparently not." It obviously wasn't surprising that the group eyed them warily, but Arthur was sure he saw other emotions flick across the faces, and these looks were almost always directed at Merlin. He saw one young lady, grip the arm of another and point, smiling whilst her friend giggled. Arthur was used to that reaction himself and couldn't quite work out why Merlin seemed to be getting far more female attention than he was. In fact, as bowls of stew were handed out to them, a small dispute even broke out over which young lady would serve his servant - the other, far more impressive knights ignored completely.

"Ladies, mind your manners and remember we have the _prince_ here." Iseldir seemed to be trying to make a point although it totally escaped Arthur. "So, why are you here, Arthur? Not to kill us, apparently."

"Well, my father did send us to arrest you, but I thought … it might be better … if you simply moved on."

"That is what we always do," he said with a sigh. "Unfortunately Camelot is not the only Kingdom that treats magic and druids with suspicion. There are fewer of us with each passing year and less places we are able to settle in."

"Is there nowhere you can go that is safe?" Merlin asked kindly.

"Only one place - it is our last resort but, we cannot take the chance that Uther will discover us there."

"Where? Or can you not trust me with that information either?" Arthur asked. To his annoyance Iseldir turned his gaze to Merlin instead who, nodded firmly in response. Arthur stared at his servant in disbelief. There was a confidence there, an authority that he had only recently started to notice. Those rare times when he pretended to be wise, only now - here - it didn't seem like an act. His face had been serious, confident … Arthur fought with the word that flitted on his tongue. _Regal_. The image of the girls fighting to serve him surfaced again and Arthur quickly shook the very strange notion away.

"There is a place of magic nearby. An old, sacred place," Iseldir explained. "It tends to have it's own protection but … if it's location was known to someone like Uther, I doubt even it's magic would help to keep it safe."

"Are you talking about the Valley of the Kings?" Arthur asked and was pleased to see genuine surprise on Iseldir's face.

"You're heard of it?"

"I've been there, well through it. Merlin and I both have."

"_You_ were able to walk through the passageway – knowing what it was?" The man sounded incredulous as he stared at the prince.

"Ah, yes?"

"What did you sense there?" he asked Merlin, curiously, but the boy shook his head, apparently unwilling to answer.

"He didn't like it much," said Arthur with a smile. "Said it was cursed." Another one of those long, annoying looks passed between the two of them. "What?" Arthur suddenly felt as if the pair were having some sort of conversation that he was unable to hear or understand.

"By having gone through such a place, knowing what it was, but not wishing it harm, you have proved yourself a man who can be trusted."

"And Merlin?"

"He does not need to prove anything to us."

"Because he's not a prince?" Iseldir's gave him a long, knowing smile and then, just as quickly, whipped his head around to Merlin who was actually glaring at the man. To make matters worse, Iseldir almost appeared to bow his head as if apologising to his servant for something. Arthur clenched his jaw in frustration.

"So, you're asking for my permission to live there, as it's in Camelot's territory, and then I need to ensure that you are not disturbed, so that these natural defences are able to shield you?" He continued, forcing himself to sound calm.

"It is usually you that rides patrols, is it not, Arthur? Is there any reason why your father would come here?"

"No, but he does appear to have people nearby willing to spy for him and seek you out."

"Such people are not a threat to us and … I believe that once we are in such a place, _we_ can ensure the magical defences with hold." Arthur hadn't missed the slight emphasis although he found himself quite unable to interpret it.

"Do you wish to move there now, then? Before you're too well set up here?"

"Yes. We shall travel there in the morning and would be grateful for your company but, we would rather it was just you and … your servant. Will you and your men accept our hospitality for the night?"

"Thank you, we would be honoured."

"Iseldir," said Merlin. His firm voice still in place. "We did not journey unarmed as that would not have been safe for us, but we left our weapons in the bushes back there. May we have your permission to retrieve them – you have my word that they will not be used."

_His word?_

"Of course Em … Merlin." There was another one of those strange exchanged looks, but Arthur was tired of trying to interpret them and simply sent the others off to collect the swords.

"So, it looks like you've met these people before, Merlin," he said when they were alone.

"Ah … yes, you know, near Ealdor."

"They seem to like you. The girls especially, I notice."

"Ah … I don't think so … I mean ..."

"Well, as long as you, at least, have their trust, I'm certainly not complaining."

* * *

The following day they made ready to set off - the rest of the knights agreeing to stay behind and wait for their return. It seemed that the population of the camp had suddenly doubled in size since the previous evening and so, with all the new druids around, Arthur continued to be stared at but nowhere near as much as Merlin. His servant was starting to relax into this company though, happily employing his wide, happy smile when people talked to him, although he did sulk a bit when a couple of small children actually screamed at him as he bent down to look at the toy they were playing with. He jumped up as if burned and could be seen frantically apologising to the mother who, luckily, just seemed amused about the situation.

"What was all that about?" Arthur asked him as he returned with a serious pout on his face.

"No idea, but I never have been that good with small children for some reason, although the older ones seems to like me." They had moved out a little further when they bumped into a family who seemed to have just arrived. To old ladies, one gentlemen a couple of adults and a boy of about eight. The whole group just stopped in their tracks and stared at Merlin wide eyed.

"Emrys," said the man is an awed voice.

"Oh my, it is. Your time has finally arrived, just as the elders predicted." The woman grabbed a long slim hand and looked as if she was about to kiss it.

"Ah no, you see. Y-you must be mistaken … M-my name's Merlin." The family stared at him as if he was mad whilst Merlin seemed, yet again, to be trying to tell them something with his eyes. "Look, ask Iseldir .. he'll - explain - it – all." Arthur thought that was a strange thing to say. 'Explain it all,' rather than, 'tell you who I am.' Arthur grabbed his servant by the shoulders and roughly turned him to face him.

"Merlin, will you please tell me what's going on. Why are these people treating you as if you're some sort of … royalty?"

"I-I don't know I … Arthur."

"No, you _do_ know. I've seen it in your eyes."

"He's Emrys … the immortal." The boy had followed them, leaving his family talking together in a huddle. "He is the greatest sorcerer … ever!"

* * *

**Next: The Druids Part 2: Arthur has to re-evaluate everything he thought he knew about Druids, Magic and Merlin. The decisions he makes now will determined the course of his, Merlin's and Camelot's future.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Druids Part 2

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

_A series of ficlets based on various back stories from 'King Arthur's Ward.'_

_Overall this work is going to be M rated but this two parter is not. As it's a story in it's own right, I wanted my younger readers to read it. If you're under 16 and have this on alert - please note that this fic is going to change to M from the next chapter onwards._

_No slash ... as such - the boys are definitely straight here - but, some of these ficlets will include, rumours, teasing and curiosity._

* * *

_So, I have been well and truly told off for that cliff hanger - lol! It was originally going to be one chapter but just as I typed that last paragraph I found myself suddenly possessed by Morgana. I gave an evil smirk, paused and then typed ... 'Part 2' _

_Then I smirked some more!_

_The good news is that the next ficlet has also evolved into a two parter, which means my original fic is now chapter five, which means that this update has been moved forwards!  
_

_

* * *

_

**The Druids: Part 2**

"Congratulation," Merlin growled at the boy. "You've just changed the meaning of the word 'immortal,' to 'about to die at any moment,' The boy frowned.

"I-I don't understand, I ..."

"Go - away -" the young man said menacingly and the lad yelped and ran back to his family. Merlin arranged his face into a rather false looking smile as he looked back towards the prince. "They have such imaginations at that age, don't they?" His laugh was far too nervous to be convincing.

Arthur just stared at him, having no idea what to say. The boy was only a child but, putting it together with everyone's else reaction to Merlin since they arrived, he wasn't prepared to dismiss anything quite yet.

The group started to set off towards the Valley of the Kings and Arthur brooded as they walked, casting suspicious glares at his servant the whole way. Merlin noticed the look and did his best to keep as much distance between him and his master as possible.

"You seem troubled," said Iseldir coming up beside the prince.

"There was a boy in the camp … he called Merlin - Emrys." He suddenly glared at the druid. "You were about to call him that too, I remember now."

"Ah..."

"Never mind 'ah.' Was the boy speaking the truth?"

"That is not for me to say." The old man turned towards Merlin and Arthur saw his servant visibly jump, before looking their way as if his name had been called out loud. Arthur saw his eyes widen and he shook his head slightly, before turning away. Still Iseldir stared at Merlin until, eventually, reluctantly, he skulked over towards them.

"You know that it is time. I tried to tell you last night. You can no longer keep this from him … Emrys." Merlin pulled a face again.

"Fine, Iseldir but, if I end up on the pyre, you've only yourself to blame."

"We shall make camp here," Iseldir said in a loud voice to his people. "Just a short break and we should still be able to make the valley by sunset."

The group wandered off to a piece of nearby open land and started to set up a fire for cooking, leaving the two young men standing on the dusty track, next to the stone wall of a deep gully. Merlin looked at the ground, the toe of one foot twisting in the dirt.

"Well?" Arthur asked. "Are you really this Emrys they're all going on about?"

"They seem to think so," he continued, his head still down.

"They?"

"The druids, that's what they've always called me."

"The immortal?" Merlin looked up.

"Well, that's a new one on me, I must admit, but ..." he shrugged.

"Merlin. Do you have magic?"

"Y-yes." Before he'd even thought about it, one of Arthur's hands had found it way to Merlin's throat and had pushed the skinny man firmly against the valley wall.

"Ah … Arthur ..." Merlin choked.

"So …?"

"What?" Merlin gasped as Arthur squeezed tighter. A sudden strange thought occurred to the prince then. If Merlin had magic, why was he letting him strangle him? If he was practically the Prince of the Druids, why was he Arthur's servant at all? Why did he allow himself to be constantly pushed around.

"When I first met you I asked you a question?" Merlin somehow managed to nod, his eyes wide as Arthur's hand pushed harder against his throat. "I asked 'what are you going to do to me?' and you said …" Merlin's eyes suddenly widened and a slight smile played on his lips.

"You have no idea." Merlin's blue eyes suddenly flashed gold and Arthur found himself being pushed backwards by some unknown force until he was hovering in mid air – half a body's length from the ground.

"Merlin, put me down!"

"And there's my answer," said Merlin calmly. "Six years too late but … never mind."

"I … ah," Arthur struggled against the strange pressure pushing against him. His feet were kicking at thin air, his arms trying to balance himself but - something was keeping him suspended in mid air.

"So, why don't you arrest me?" Merlin said suddenly. Arthur found the pressure released and he collapsed in a heap onto the dusty path.

"What?" he gasped.

"Well, that's what you do to sorcerers, isn't it?" Merlin held out his hands. "Go on then." Arthur suddenly felt his anger return.

"Fine so … if that's what you want, _Mer_lin." He moved forward to grab the offered wrists, only to find an invisible wall in the way. He looked into the young man's blue eyes as he pushed against the barrier and shuddered at the look of triumph he saw there. "M-merlin?" He silently cursed the stammer, and his servant looked both surprised and delighted by his nerves.

"You can't do it … it's not possible, is it? Now what, Arthur?"

"Why would you pretend to be my servant?"

"I didn't _pretend_ to be your servant, Arthur. I am your servant. Your loyal servant and … I thought, perhaps … one day, you might think of me as your friend but … I _was_ pretending to be an idiot. Well, most of the time ..."

"Why? Why stay in Camelot when Uther could have you killed." Merlin laughed.

"Yes, I used to ask myself that question too but, it's rather a mute point now, isn't it?"

"It is?"

"You can't even arrest me, Arthur. How exactly do you plan to burn me?" Arthur winced at the comment and Merlin smiled, somehow knowing that the thought was repugnant to the prince. It was true. No matter what … he would not be handing him over to Uther, any more than he would be handing these druids over to him.

"But, if you had all this power, why did you … I mean, you let me order you to ..." Merlin's grin grew wicked again.

"You are my future King. You don't think I would do as you command?"

"You didn't have to."

"No. I didn't. I still don't _have_ to but … I want to."

"Why?" He just shrugged. "Merlin?"

"At first because I was told that it was my destiny to protect you."

"At first?"

"Now, it's because ... I want to."

"Hang on. Protect me?" Merlin gave a humorous laugh.

"As I have been doing for over six years."

"I … I don't understand."

"It'll come to you," he replied simply. There was a very long silence.

"So, what now?" Arthur asked eventually.

"We continue with this mission?" Merlin looked at him with pleading eyes. He was still delegating to Arthur, despite all of this and, for some reason, the constant switching between personalities made him so angry that he again moved aggressively towards Merlin. The boy turned his head and, without muttering a single word, his blue eyes turned gold and Arthur felt himself pinned against the same rock face that he had Merlin held against a few moments ago.

"I am your servant, Arthur and I will do as my prince commands but, just so you know, I do have the power to disobey you if I want to. I even have the power to control you."

"You wouldn't dare," Arthur snarled. The smile that appeared on Merlin's lips was, quite frankly, terrifying and the prince suddenly felt the magical pressure on his body increase. He was pinned to the stone wall as if ten men of Percival's size were holding him and, as the young sorcerer walked slowly and deliberately towards him, he knew that he had been unable to hide his total terror and fear. Merlin nodded as he saw that look.

"Good. Just so we're clear." Suddenly, without warning, he moved even closer and pressed his lips against Arthur's in a brief kiss. Just as suddenly, the prince felt the magical restraints released and he collapsed to the floor, simultaneously wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Yuch! Merlin, what did you do that for?"

"Just making a point."

"What sort of point … exactly?" he asked, nervously.

"The point that, if magic was truly evil – if I were truly evil – then I could do anything I wanted to you. Anything at all, and you would have absolutely no power to stop me." He looked at Arthur then, his head tipped slightly, amusement obvious on his face. Arthur felt the fear bubble in his stomach and his knees tremble. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Of course, I wouldn't." Merlin's voice changed back to the tone he was used to. Light, casual, carefree. As if he really were just an idiot servant with no gifts of any kind. Arthur pulled himself to his feet shakily and shook his head.

"Enough games, Merlin." He worked hard to ensure that his voice sounded strong and calm. "I won't arrest you ..." Merlin turned his head to view him, his eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't arrest you ... even if I could," he amended. "And … we need to settle these druids into their new home." The boy turned his body fully and looked at him again. After a moment's pause he gave Arthur a very low, submissive bow.

"Yes, my lord." Arthur frowned, for a moment thinking he was being teased but, as Merlin stood upright he looked deeply into his princes' eyes and held them; blue on blue and Arthur felt strangely honoured, as if he'd just managed to tame a wild boar, a wolf … a dragon. That he somehow had the most powerful creature in the kingdom at his beck and call – had it's devotion, it's love, it's loyalty. It was frightening but, at the same time, immensely satisfying.

The two young men continued to hold each other's gaze, neither of them moving, before Arthur gave a brief nod and strode back to the camp. Merlin quickly followed and immediately stumbled over a tree root. Arthur sent him an accusing stare and the young man laughed.

"Not an act," he said apologetically. "Honestly, Arthur … that's just me. Gaius reckons I've got too much magic flowing through me for my own good, and that my weak human body can't handle it sometimes. He thinks … he hopes, that maybe I'll get used to it … eventually."

"Hmph!" Arthur grunted. "I'm not sure that I ever shall."

* * *

They had reached the Valley of the Kings and helped the tribe to set up their tents and unload their horses whilst Merlin, Iseldir and a couple of other druids – probably those with magic – prowled around the edges of their new camp – their hands often lifting as if they were waving at someone. Arthur remembered Iseldir's earlier comment and belatedly realised that the man had been implying that it was mostly Merlin that would be able to defend them against outside intruders, he shuddered again and feel back to his brooding.

Merlin sauntered over to his camp fire, just as it was growing dark. He had a satisfied, slightly smug look on his face but, as Arthur looked up at him, he frowned slightly, and pulled a face, hunching his shoulders uncomfortably as he sat. Arthur silently handed him a bowl of stew.

"Thanks." There was a long pause. "Arthur … I just wanted to say … sorry for not telling you sooner and … sorry for using my magic like that earlier. It's just ..."

"I know why you didn't tell me initially, although ... I thought perhaps, recently, you might have trusted me?"

"Yes, but, the longer I didn't say anything, the harder it was to just come out with it. As for earlier …?"

"I don't believe for one moment that you're actually sorry about that." He looked up with a glare and saw Merlin's lips twitch very slightly as he tried to stop himself from smiling.

"It does get very frustrating … constantly pretending to be an idiot. Also, being here with these people – the way they treat me - well, it does feel a bit weird but also … strangely liberating."

"Don't get used to it. You're going to have to go back to being Merlin when we get home."

"Yes, I know."

"And I'd rather you limited your various … tricks in front of me for a while. I need time to ..."

"Of course." There was another long silence whilst Merlin tucked into his stew, eyeing Arthur warily through most of it. After a few more moments, Iseldir came over with a bowl of his own and sat down with them. His eyes darted between the two of them, his brows furrowed.

"How are you coping with this?" he asked Arthur eventually.

"Well, Merlin is still alive," said Arthur bluntly. Iseldir threw a confused look at the warlock who just pulled a face and continued to tuck into his food.

"We have a great deal of respect for Emrys. His magic, his power is ..."

"Iseldir, don't worry about it," Merlin interrupted. "Arthur and I are fine. He just needs some time to … get used to all of this. Honestly, I'm more likely to stay in one piece if we don't talk about it." Both men looked up at him sharply.

"But ..." said Iseldir, obviously confused. Merlin looked back equally baffled.

"He doesn't understand it either, Merlin." Arthur explained. "He sees you as this all powerful sorcerer and can't work out why I'm not fawning at your feet, or why you seem more scared of me than I am of you." Merlin's genuine surprise was, in fact, rather comical.

"I suppose it's because you've been living in Camelot all these years," Iseldir suggested thoughtfully. "Having to hide everyday?"

"I suppose," said Merlin. Putting his bowl down. "But, it's all rather more complicated than that." Arthur grunted in agreement.

"Well, as long as you'll be alright there."

"My safely is irrelevant," Merlin said with a shrug. "Despite your kind invitation, there is only one place that I need to be right now."

"Of course."

Invitation? It seemed as if they had offered Merlin a home here if Arthur had been too stubborn to have him come back. Despite feeling quite a bit hurt and confused about everything, this thought was even more painful to the young regent.

"There's no way I'm letting this idiot out of my sight from now on," he growled. Merlin laughed and Iseldir again looked confused at the apparent contradiction.

"That translates to 'I can't bear to be without him,'" Merlin explained gleefully. Iseldir didn't look at all convinced.

"It … does … not. Do not believe for a moment that I've forgiven you yet, Merlin, and expect double ... no, triple the chores when we get home."

"Yes, sire." There was another long pause. Iseldir constantly glancing between the pair before he spoke again.

"So, you have accepted that we can live here, free from persecution from your knights?" the druid asked him eventually.

"Yes, you have my word. I may only be the prince but my father's health is not at it's best at the moment so I have rather more power in Camelot than an heir normally does. I can make sure that no patrols venture near this place and, as only Merlin and I have been here, even those other knights that came with us, as trusted as they are, do not know of this location."

"Which is what I wished. I now know that Camelot is in safe hands, sire. Now that you have accepted us and Emrys, I know that the future is assured. You have both set your feet upon the road to destiny, history and legend and I hope your journey will be a long and trouble free one."

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a long, rather sceptical look. Somehow, neither of them believed that such a journey could ever be trouble free.

* * *

**Next Time:** Chapter 3. **A New Era - Part 1:** Merlin returns to Camelot after visiting Hunith to find Gaius has packed his bags and given his room to someone else. Arthur, meanwhile, has discovered that he cannot change the law to marry Guinevere until he becomes King and he really ... really doesn't want to wait that long. (about 2 years before KAW begins)


	3. Chapter 3: A New Era Part 1

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

_A series of ficlets based on various back stories from 'King Arthur's Ward.'_

_A New Era is probably T, but I'm changing this whole fic to M now, just so it's all set up correctly for later chapters and to give me a bit more freedom in my writing.  
_

_No slash ... as such - the boys are definitely straight in my fics - but, some of these ficlets will include, rumours, teasing and curiosity._

* * *

_The Druids and A New Era are both set before King Arthur's Ward. As such these can be read back-to-back before starting KAW.  
_

_I should have listed The Druids as being set _three_ years before KAW (not two - sorry!) This one is about two and a half years before the prologue.  
_

* * *

**A New Era - Part 1  
**

Merlin stormed out of Gaius chambers, slammed the door behind him and marched towards the area of the palace that housed the royal quarters. He was annoyed. No, more than that, he was furious. Honestly, he goes off to visit his mother for a couple of weeks, only to find everything turned upside down on his return.

As usual he walked straight into Arthur's chambers without knocking.

And immediately regretted it.

There was Arthur, with Gwen, kissing so passionately that Merlin felt himself immediately blush. The fact that both her hands were up his shirt and one of his seemed to be down the front of her dress was making him feel even more uncomfortable, especially as he seemed incapable of turning around or closing his eyes for some reason. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Merlin, don't you ever knock," said Arthur, looking almost as embarrassed as Merlin felt.

"Believe me. I really am sorry." Although is tone had no hint of apology in it. "Arthur, honestly, Gwen's a lady of court now – you really should learn to control yourself." Arthur, perhaps surprisingly, turned a slightly annoyed look on Gwen who giggled.

"Actually, Arthur was saying much the same thing to me just now," she admitted. Releasing the prince she came up to Merlin and stood on tiptoes to kiss him on a cheek. "I missed you, Merlin. How was your visit?"

"The visit was fine, it's just the homecoming that's not been so good."

"Well, we've got so much good news to tell you," said Arthur brightly. "Perhaps, that will cheer you up."

"Good news? Like the fact you've apparently persuaded Gaius to kick me out of my bed chambers to be replaced by some … some child?"

"What are you on about? Didn't he explain?"

"No, he told me to come and see you first." Merlin put his hands on his hips, glaring at the young regent.

"I've promoted you," said Arthur with another smile. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"You've already promoted me."

"Well yes, unofficially but now, the lords have agreed, you are to be my personal advisor."

"So …?" Merlin asked, singularly unimpressed.

"So, my official advisor and unofficial court sorcerer should not be sleeping in a … a cupboard, half a castle away."

"But, it's my home." His voice no longer sounded angry, just a little upset.

"Don't be silly, I'll show you your new chambers in a moment but first … the other good news."

"If that was good news I dread to think what ..."

"Guinevere has said yes."

"To what?"

"Honestly, Merlin. Yes to the question I've been trying to build up the courage to ask her for the last year."

"Oh that." At long last, a grin appeared on his face. "You're right – it is good news and … it's about time. Congratulations, Arthur and ..." his grin became even wider. "My condolences to you, Gwen."

"Merlin, honestly," she said with a laugh.

"Well, when did you accept?" he asked her.

"Oh, today," she said with a grin. "Just before you walked in on us."

"Oh … I see. Well then, I suppose you both had a good excuse for that but … you better make sure you don't go any further than that until ..." he paused and turned to Arthur with a frown. "Until when? When are you to be married? What about that law, did you find a way of changing it?"

"No," said Arthur, grimacing. "Despite all the extra powers I've been granted recently, I've discovered that there's no way I can change the rules about marrying a commoner until I'm actually King and … Merlin, there is no way I'm waiting for that."

"Yes, I could see how impatient you were just now." Arthur walked closer and hit him around the head. Merlin, glared at him and raised a hand towards him. His eyes flashed gold and Arthur suddenly found himself hovering in mid air. The warlock tipped his head, amused at the startled sound the prince made as he rose. "I thought we came to an agreement … _Arthur_," he said sweetly.

"Ah yes … forgot myself for a … can you put me down?"

"What's the … _magic _word?" He heard Gwen giggle behind him.

"Please ..." Arthur grimaced as he said it, looking like he'd taken a bite of bitter fruit. Merlin let him go.

"So, how do you plan to marry Gwen then?" he continued briskly, as if nothing had interrupted their conversation.

"Well, I thought you might help there … Lancelot told me recently that you used your powers to forge that false document for him that time and so I thought you might do the same for … lady Guinevere."

"Arthur, I'm shocked! Impressed - but shocked." He suddenly laughed. "Arthur Pendragon, asking his court sorcerer to use magic to help him marry a servant. Would you have believed that possible seven years ago, Gwen?"

"No," she laughed. "Definitely not but … will you do it?"

"Well, I'm not so sure. I mean, it didn't exactly work out that well for Lancelot last time and ..."

"Please, Merlin?" She came a bit closer, looking up at him with large brown eyes and pouted slightly. He swallowed hard at the look, and the view of her low cut dress, and felt his face and neck suddenly heat.

"Ah … of course I will," he said, quickly looking at his feet. "For you, Gwen – not for the prat that's turned me out of my home though."

"Merlin, for the last time, I haven't turned you out of anywhere. Look, come and see your new place."

"I'll leave you two boys to get on with things then," said Gwen.

"Of course. Don't forget, dinner – here – this evening?" said Arthur.

"I'm hardly likely to forget that?" she replied with a wicked grin.

All three left the room, Gwen turning left towards her own quarters, whilst Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him in the other direction. To his surprise they'd only gone a few steps when the prince stopped and opened the large door next to the servants' entrance to his own chambers. He flung it open dramatically and shoved Merlin in. The young man looked around, confused to find himself in a place which was only slightly smaller than Arthur's chambers with the main door opening onto the usual large entertainment room and a separate modest sized bed chamber through an archway which was, nevertheless, far larger than the whole of his old room.

Still confused, Merlin eyes took note of the large, sturdy wooden table in front of him and the enormous, four poster bed next door, before turning back to Arthur wide eyed.

"You don't mean …?" Arthur was grinning broadly, looking annoyingly pleased with himself. "You're joking?" Merlin continued.

"Why, don't you like it? A bit small, I suppose but ..."

"Small? Arthur ... it's huge. I can't live here I mean … it's just … weird."

"What's weird?"

"Me … a boy from Ealdor living in the royal quarters at Camelot – sleeping in a bed that's practically the same size as my mother's whole house."

"There you go again – don't you get it? This room isn't for Merlin the idiot servant, its for Emyrs – court sorcerer of Camelot, personal advisor to prince Arthur, dragon lord and … you'll still be my personal attendant, won't you?"

"Of course. Don't you _dare_ take that away from me," Arthur grinned at his indignation.

"So, I'm getting fed up of having to traipse half way across the castle whenever you oversleep. This way, you're right next door – where I can easily get my hands on you."

"Well, I am grateful, Arthur – honestly." He sighed.

"But …?"

"I don't know – I'll still miss not being around Gaius."

"I know but … well, he agrees with me."

"He does?" Merlin felt a little hurt.

"He says you're far too old to need a parent figure watching over your shoulder and that ..." Arthur grinned slightly. ".. that he might as well get an apprentice that has some actual talent for the job."

"He did not say that," said Merlin indignantly. "Those are your words."

"So, you're saying that you think you're a brilliant healer – and that it's your greatest ambition to be Gaius' apprentice and take over his job when he retires?"

"Ah …?"

"You're not a physician, Merlin, everyone knows that. Obviously, Gaius is hoping you will still help him out, until he's trained someone up properly – so don't think for a moment that this promotion will allow you to become lazy."

"I never expected it would," he replied, pulling a face. "I suppose I'd better go back and meet this new apprentice properly then," he said.

"You realise that he's already Gaius' second since you left," said Arthur with an amused smile.

"What? I haven't been gone that long."

"I know but, apparently, they're all even worse than you. Gaius is as baffled by that as I am."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"So, the old man thought you'd want to move your things over here yourself, but he's already donated some of his books to you, and found some others in the records office – those which are rather more magic than science and then ... well, this is your room now so … you just need to fill it up." He handed Merlin a surprisingly full purse. "The new job comes with a pay rise obviously – here's the first month."

"Month?" Merlin opened the little bag and swallowed at the sight of so many coins. "I didn't make this much in a year before."

"Well, you'll want to buy some more books, potions, that sort of thing. And, Merlin ..."

"Yes?"

"Please, please, will you buy yourself some decent clothes."

* * *

"Ah, Merlin," said Gaius, as he walked back into the physician's chambers. "Spoken to Arthur then?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"You do look a little calmer."

"Yes, sorry about that but … it was a bit of a shock and … it still feels rather strange."

"I can imagine but, you really should have your own place now."

"Yes but, Gaius. Have you seen it?"

"Of course I have. Why do you sound as if you're complaining?" Merlin sighed loudly. Apparently no-one else understood why it all felt so weird. "I thought a young man like you would be pleased to have a place of your own and I know of at least one young lady who would agree with me."

"W-what?" asked Merlin and Gaius chuckled slightly. "This wouldn't be ah ... Emma, by any chance?"

"I believe that was her name."

"Better practice my locking spells," he said sulkily and Gaius chucked again. "So, who's your new apprentice?"

"Someone who makes you look like a medical genius," said the old man, pulling a face. He then sat down on a chair with a loud groan and Merlin suddenly forgot all of his troubles and sat down next to him.

"Gaius? What is it? Are you not well?"

"I'm not ill – just old."

"Gaius, don't be ridiculous." The old man glared at him.

"I'm not – I'm stating facts." He sighed. "Merlin, I had thought of training someone to be my apprentice before this. It wasn't just about whether or not you could do this job – honestly, you probably could … if for no other reason than your intelligence and how hard you work ..."

"Gaius ..." Merlin was touched. Such praise was rare, even from his mentor.

"but, of course, within days of you arriving here, I knew that you had a greater destiny and then … well, for your own safety, I didn't want to bring some one else in here. Not only would space be an issue but … with your magic, I just didn't want to risk someone else finding out."

"I see ..."

"So, I kept putting it off and now … I'm struggling with the work, have to train someone else up and, if I'm starting some fourteen year old off now … they're not going to be ready to take over for … another five years?" Merlin opened his mouth to say that was plenty of time but quickly closed it again. Hopefully Gaius would live for at least that long, but it was hardly fair to expect him to keep working. Honestly, he should have retired years ago.

"I'm sorry," and he meant it. Felt guilty about it.

"Not your fault." Merlin shrugged, silently disagreeing. He suddenly sat up straight on his stool.

"I've got a brilliant idea."

"Oh dear, that _is_ worrying."

"No, no … it really is good. It's perfect, in fact. Why don't we invite Alice back?"

"Alice? No, Merlin. I won't risk it. Uther would …?"

"What? Condemn her as a sorceress? Gaius, Arthur has just made me his unofficial court sorcerer and personal advisor, and proposed to a former serving maid - convincing the whole royal court that she's a noble - all whilst Uther is still alive. Do you honestly think he'll let anything happen to Alice if she returns? It's perfect ... I mean ah ..." he winced, nervous that his next comment might be a little tactless "She's a … little younger than you, isn't she?" Gaius gave him _that_ look. One eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and I appreciate the sentiment, Merlin, but she's not _that _much younger than me – it could only be a temporary solution at best."

"True but even then, with two of you, each only has half your job ... and, with a new apprentice and the fact that Arthur says I can still help you out ..?"

"Well, you won't find me complaining if you can convince him," said Gaius.

"Of course you won't complain about having your girl friend living here - I'm a regular matchmaker today." He suddenly pulled a face. "No, on second thoughts – forget that. I did not say that about you and Alice – I don't even want to think about it." Gaius laughed. "Although – I do have a genuine matchmaking job to do now and so … I'd better go."

"Wait … Merlin. Your things are over there. I've put them in a couple of shoulders bags and a box. Your magic book is hidden at the bottom."

"Oh, right ... thanks." Merlin quickly placed a strap on each shoulder and picked up the box. Gaius started to stand in order to open the door for him. "Don't worry. I've got it," the young man said. His eyes flashed gold and the door swung open. Gaius grumbled at the sight.

* * *

Merlin dropped his luggage off in his new chambers before heading off to the records office. The last time he'd tried this trick, he'd not researched properly and had picked a family that had been well known to the king. This time he had no such problems as he and Arthur had already found a family for Gwen that had a complex, but legitimate, line which included Welsh and Roman ancestry and would not be well known to the local lords. As such, Merlin was not going to copy a single seal and change the name as he had before – he was going to invent a whole new one that was not currently in Geoffrey's Seal Ledger.

First he flicked through the book until he found the seals for the two relevant grandfathers before adding a couple of new pages in the ledger and inventing a child for each; one boy and one girl. Now, if anyone checked, Guinevere's parents would be in here too - confirmation of the lie.

He then added more pages, adding Elyan as her brother, and cousins on either side. Suddenly laughing at his own cleverness, he added Lancelot and Percival's names on the father's side and created a seal for Gwaine, using his real father's coat of arms and ennobling his mother as Gwen's maternal aunt. Finally, the whole detailed family was finalised by creating the page for Lady Guinevere herself; daughter of King Leodegrance of Cameliard and Lady Gwenhwyfar of Maelienydd.

Taking up the ledger, he walked briskly towards the council chambers where the older lords continued to keep council with King Uther – even whilst Arthur had his own Round Table council with his own hand picked advisors; both groups believing that it was they that held the true power in Camelot. Merlin wondered how the kingdom managed to run as smoothly as it did.

Suddenly remembering Arthur's comment about his clothes, Merlin took of his tatty brown jacket and frayed neckerchief, smoothed down his dark red shirt, adjusted his belt, brushed down his trousers and hoped that he looked a little smarter than usual.

"What do you want?" said the young guard on the door. "_You_ can't go in there." Merlin stared at him until the man stared to shift uncomfortably.

"I'm Merlin. Personal advisor to prince Arthur," he said in a tone which indicated that the man should know better.

"Ah, oh yes … sorry ... I forgot ..." The guard swallowed hard. "My lord," he said bowing and opening the door. Merlin tried very hard not to laugh at the fact that the man had actually taken him seriously.

"What do you want?" said Uther – echoing the words of the guard. Merlin sighed.

"I have brought documents confirming Lady Guinevere's pedigree, Sire." he said with a deep bow. "It is prince Arthur's wish that the King and his advisors confirm her claim and grant him permission to marry her within the month."

"A month?" said one man.

"His marriage is long overdue," said Uther with a weary sigh. "If these documents support the claim, I see no reason to refuse his request."

"The lady in question is housed within the palace itself," said a younger lord with a wicked smile. "The prince's affection for her appears to be genuine and so … it is probably not wise to leave it for too long."

_I couldn't agree more. _Merlin thought, remembering this morning.

He placed the ledger on the table, open at Guinevere's page, and took a step back - head bowed. As expected, the lords quickly flicked forwards and back, checking her parents were listed and looking at all aspects of the ancestry he so carefully invented. He waited nervously, hoping he'd done a better job this time around.

"How is it she came to be here again?" said Uther suddenly. The lords all frowned and shook their heads; not one of the old fools had recognised the beautiful lady Guinevere as Morgana's former servant when Arthur had introduced her a year ago.

"If I may, Sire?" said Merlin taking a step forward. Uther nodded, giving him permission to continue.

"Her brother, Lord Elyan, was determined to become a knight of Camelot, and his father supported the idea. However, when their elder brother inherited, he wished to have such an able knight serve the Leodegrance family and arranged a marriage for his sister which Elyan could not countenance due to the vast age difference. As a result, the pair left their ancestral home and journeyed here." Merlin gave the lords an open smile. "I have seen Sir Elyan fight, my lords, and I believe that Leodegrance's loss is our gain?" The men all laughed at his comment.

"Well now, this all looks to be in order and the lady herself is apparently well liked by all. Arthur is clearly attached so … I see no reason not to grant the union," said Uther. Merlin gave a deep bow, mostly to hide the smile that was threatening. He held his hands out for the ledger and walked briskly back to the records room feeling very pleased with himself. Before he left, he quickly made a copy of the newly invented pages for Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine for their own use and scurried back to give Arthur the good news.

* * *

_**A/N**. No nasty cliff hanger this time. Aren't I kind to you?_

_So, if you've been reading KAW you'll see that this story is starting to set up the new future world and is making various references to situations and quotes from those early chapters. I know an earlier reviewer found it hard to suddenly dive in so I thought I'd oblige._

_So Emma is mentioned, the whole future 'hospital department' is being set up along with that quote of Gaius' from chapter 1. Talking of quotes from KAW here's another for you ..._

**Next Time:** A New Era – Part 2

_"All those lectures you gave me and Guinevere when we were engaged, and then you go off and do it with some girl you're not even betrothed to."  
_

_"Not that you listened to my lectures, apparently."  
_

_"I-I don't know what you mean?" Merlin grinned at the stutter, pleased for a chance to turn the conversation around in a better direction._

_"Oh, just that Amr was a surprisingly large and healthy baby for one who was born eight months after your marriage." Arthur came up close to Merlin and waved a long gauntleted finger in front of his nose. _

_"If you're implying that … I hope you're not suggesting … is this general gossip?"_

(Merlin and Arthur. King Arthur's Ward – Chapter 8)


	4. Chapter 4: A New Era Part 2

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

_A series of ficlets based on various back stories from 'King Arthur's Ward.'_

_No slash ... as such - the boys are definitely straight in my fics - but, some of these ficlets will include, rumours, teasing and curiosity._

* * *

_The Druids and A New Era are both set before King Arthur's Ward. As such these can be read back-to-back before starting KAW.  
_

* * *

**A New Era: Part 2**

For once Merlin knocked on Arthur's door - although he didn't actually wait for an answer before opening. The prince was sitting at his desk, glaring at the papers in front of him.

"What now, Merlin? I am rather busy."

"My, aren't we grumpy this afternoon? Perhaps this will cheer you up?" He handed Arthur the top page of the pile he was holding. After a short pause, the prince's features suddenly brightened.

"This … this looks good, Merlin. You remembered? You remembered the family name I chose."

"Of course."

"You need to show this to my father and his lords."

"Already have." He laughed at the stunned look on Arthur's face.

"And ...?"

"They have no doubt that it's absolutely genuine and are happy to grant your request." Arthur stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair over in his enthusiasm.

"They do? They are? But .. but I thought they'd spend ages researching … making excuses ..."

"They had no reason too, not when I presented them with the original ledger, complete with her whole family tree.

"Merlin? What did you do?" He knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. He handed Arthur the other pages and waited as he flicked quickly through them. "Oh ... you didn't?"

"I was sitting there, trying to invent names for Gwen's various cousins when I thought … whilst I was there ... "

"You've ennobled the lot of them?"

"Yup, and they will be, now and forever be considered as such. When future storytellers speak of these times, they will talk of King Arthur, who married the daughter of King Leodegrance and of the brother and cousins she brought as knights as part of her dowry."

Merlin … I don't know what to say … you are ... I …" he shook his head. "Honestly, I could kiss you."

"Really? You didn't seem very keen that last time." He was still grinning madly.

"Ha!"

"Go on, I know you want to say it. I'm a genius … right?"

"Don't push your luck, Merlin."

"Can I ask a favour then?" he continued, his voice suddenly more serious.

"Of course."

"You remember the female prisoner that escaped?"

"Ah ... which one?" Arthur asked the question seriously, but his lips twitched and Merlin soon understood the joke.

"Good point. The lady that was staying with Gaius that time? The one accused of trying to poison your father?"

"She wasn't guilty?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"She was possessed. She didn't know what she was doing."

"So ..?"

"Gaius is really struggling, Arthur. Even if this latest apprentice is alright – which I somehow doubt - he's going to have to spend years training him and … he's not well. He's trying to hide it but I can see and ..." Merlin ducked his head, silently cursing the tears that were forming.

"Well, I know how that feels, obviously. I know what it's like to see a strong father suddenly becoming weak." Merlin looked up then, suddenly less concerned about Arthur seeing his despair. He nodded.

"Gaius was betrothed to Alice when she was a magical physician here before the Purge. She still uses magic, subtly, but is a brilliant healer even without that skill. Arthur, can you pardon her? Can you allow her to come back to help him?"

"I suppose I could."

"If you do, it will mean that Gaius only has to do half the work, she can help train his apprentice, she can … will, I think ..." he pulled a face.

"What?"

"Well, I suspect it'll take years off him." He winced and, after a moment Arthur caught up.

"That really is not worth thinking about … I mean … at their age."

"I know but … you didn't see them last time. It was … well, it was rather sweet."

"If you say so," Arthur replied, pulling a face. Merlin suddenly laughed. "What?"

"Seriously, that is no where near as bad as your father and his last ... girlfriend."

"Merlin – I told you never to … get out." Arthur picked up his empty goblet and aimed it at his advisor. Not even trying to defend himself, Merlin ran quickly out of the room, laughing all the way.

* * *

Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon at the market, spending some of his generous wages. As Arthur had suggested, he bought lots of interesting things from the Apothecary stall, some fresh fruit and a bowl to put them in and various other things that took his fancy. He did not, however, buy any clothes or material for new outfits. He thought that he should probably have at least one new shirt for special occasions but, that could wait. It wasn't exactly a priority, after all.

After that he took the opportunity to visit the other knights and present them with their seals of nobility. Lancelot was obviously nervous about the honour, until Merlin explained that he had done a rather better job than before and the knight was now officially in the ledger. He also casually mentioned that he'd made him Gwen's cousin - on both sides of the family - effectively making him her brother biologically. Despite knowing it would hurt his friend, Merlin had the strong sense that this act might prevent rather more pain and heartache further down the line.

He found himself back at the physician's chamber before he realised that he didn't live there any more. However, on opening the door, he saw Gaius at the table, with the young boy he'd briefly seen in his room, sitting on the other side. Both were tucking into bowls of stew and Merlin quickly noticed that another place had been set. Gaius raised that eyebrow again.

"I wondered where you'd got to, Merlin."

"I didn't … I mean … I wasn't sure ..."

"I think you're probably going to have to dine here for a while," the old man said, looking him up and down critically. "You do have an annoying habit of forgetting to eat."

"How can anyone forget to eat?" asked the boy with his mouth full. Merlin looked at the lad's rather generous middle and understood his confusion.

"This is Camen," said Gaius.

"How do you do. I'm Merlin."

"You looked a little cross earlier," said the boy.

"Yes, sorry about that. I've been away for a while and didn't realise that you were living here now."

"That used to be your room?"

"Yes." Merlin sighed. _Used to be. _He loved that room. Despite the tiny bed and the cold drafts, it had been home. His new room felt far too big and the bed looked far too soft.

"Merlin used to be my apprentice," said Gaius - the pride obvious in his voice. "However, he's been promoted now. Personal advisor to the regent."

"That's good," said Camen his mouth full again. "So, why are you here then?"

"Because, I want to be," he answered simply.

"Well, you're always welcome," said Gaius. "Does the prince need you tonight?"

"Well, I need to check on him later – make sure he has water by his bedside – clean clothes laid out for the morning and … oh bother." He hit his forehead with his palm. "Leon wanted me to ask for a meeting – I forgot. I really should have told him that earlier."

"Do you need to deliver that message now?"

"I would but, he's entertaining this evening so, I won't go yet – I'll have to tell him later."

Merlin enjoyed his evening with Gaius and Camen but found that he understood Gaius earlier comment about the boy not being ideal apprentice material. The lad went to bed quite early and he sat up talking to the old man until, he too, said he was feeling sleepy. Merlin promised the physician that he'd come by after Arthur's training session the following morning to help him brew some potions, and then walked, automatically towards the stairs of his old room before an 'ahem' from Gaius reminded him that he was going the wrong way.

Merlin reached the top of the stairs that lead to the end of the corridor to his new home and sighed loudly. Jug in hand, he quietly opened the door to Arthur's chambers to find candles flickering faintly in the mostly dark room. Again he cursed himself for forgetting to deliver that message earlier, wondering if Arthur would be more angry if he woke him to deliver it now, or if he gave it to him too late tomorrow morning. He stepped quietly through, turning to face the door as he closed it, while he tried to decide which was the best course of action.

"Guinevere ..." Arthur voice sounded huskily from behind him, and Merlin froze in shock. "Really, we can't. We must ... stop."

He turned around slowly to see the main room empty. A groan sounded from the bed chamber and, despite his better judgement, Merlin moved nervously forward, until he could see through to next door. He pulled back suddenly, pressing his back hard against the partitioning wall, having seen just enough to know that the sheets were all on the floor and his two best friends were both naked on the bed.

He took a deep breath, really, really wishing he'd not just seen that. He shouldn't allow this. He should make his presence known and remind his prat of a prince that he would be married to Gwen very soon and should wait until his wedding night before he … did that sort of thing to her. He fought with his sudden anger at the thought of Arthur taking advantage of his friend, when he heard Gwen's voice and started to question who was actually to blame.

"No … Arthur please – don't stop. I don't want to wait – it feels so good. Please."

"Guinevere … aah …I mustn't I ..." Merlin didn't know exactly what was going on, he had no actual experience in these matters after all, but he did understand that Arthur was trying very hard to resist and that Gwen was doing … something to him, that was making the usually honourable prince's resolve crumble.

"Arthur … Please?" He remembered the way she'd come up to him earlier, and asked … begged him to forge the seal for her. If she had that affect on him - just a friend - than he could only imagine what it was doing to Arthur.

"Oh … yes … Guinevere!" There was a growl, followed by a delighted giggle and Merlin clenched his teeth. No need for imagination - he now knew exactly what it was doing to Arthur. With a growl of his own, this one of frustration, Merlin moved back to the door, slid into the corridor and closed it gently behind him.

The noises the pair were making could now be heard out here and, suddenly afraid who might walk past, Merlin reluctantly decided to cast a couple of spells. The first was a simple shield; one that would muffle all the noises so that no-one out here would know what was going on in there. The second was more complex and would ensure than anyone who came up to speak to the prince, would suddenly find themselves very confused and walking past, forgetting the reason for the visit.

"Honestly, one way or another, you two will be the death of me," he grumbled as he walked back to his room.

That rather challenging spell had sapped much of Merlin's remaining strength and so he quickly moved next door and undressed, more than ready to sleep. He flopped down onto his new, ridiculously large bed and found himself quickly sinking. He gave a little yelp, despite himself and sat up again, bouncing experimentally.

Honestly, even the little bed in Gaius' quarters had felt soft and luxurious compared to the ground he had slept on as a child but this … this was so soft it was actually uncomfortable. He groaned as he tossed and turned and … sank … desperately trying to find a better position and seriously contemplating sleeping on the floor.

Suddenly, Merlin felt a strong, strange surge of power shoot through his body and he sat up, crying out in surprise. The feeling was definitely magical, but it took a moment to realise what he was sensing. He felt it again and his body reacted physically - sexually. He groaned.

Somehow, the shield he had erected next door was now reacting to what was happening inside it and those sensations were now being passed onto him. That was not only awkward – it was positively embarrassing. His two best friends were now obviously thoroughly enjoying themselves and Merlin was, in effect, feeling everything with them. He groaned again and tried to pull his thoughts away from ... that. From the very idea that Arthur and Gwen were .… He felt another wave of emotion, transmitted through the shield and gasped as the magical sensation was followed by the most wonderful, sensuous shudder that rippled up and down his body.

It was no good. His mind might have decided that what he was sensing was wrong, but his body had other ideas and was reacting very positively indeed. The only solution he could think of was to embrace the emotions, lie back and think of Freya. He knew he'd regret it afterwards, knew he'd probably spend most of the night crying but … it couldn't be helped.

He had no idea how he was going to look Arthur in the eye tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Next Time: Chapter 5: ** _Morgana's Pet. What really happened at the Castle of Fyrien? _

_Morgana's struggling with her magic and Morgause's latest solution is abhorrent to her. It's absolutely out of the question. Then they capture Merlin and, suddenly, for some reason, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all. (Takes place during Chapter 2 of King Arthur's Ward)_

_

* * *

**A/N** No writing at all yesterday or today and I'm not feeling at my best today. So, this has not been edited quite as meticulously as usual, but I really wanted to get it out as promised. Please send me good luck vibes so I can get chapter 17 of KAW out quickly too!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Morgana's Pet

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

_A series of ficlets based on various back stories from 'King Arthur's Ward.'_

_No slash ... as such - the boys are definitely straight in my fics - but, some of these ficlets will include, rumours, teasing and curiosity._

_This next chapter happens at the same time as Chapter 2 of King Arthur's Ward. If you haven't read that and plan to, I suggest you start now before moving onto this. However, this story should still make sense on it's own._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Morgana's Pet**

The air rushed past her ears, the world seemed to tip and, as usual, Morgana's stomach protested against such an unnatural form of travel.

When everything had stilled, she opened her eyes slowly to find herself back in Morgause's chambers in the Castle of Fyrien. The room appeared to move slightly and she reached out to hold onto a nearby cabinet. Her sister seemed totally unaffected by the transport, her eyes sparkling and her hair wild.

"Well now, wasn't that fun? After all those plans and schemes, a nice straightforward attack, just transport into Camelot's Great Hall and kill the lot of them in one go."

"Perhaps but … there is a chance that they might have survived. We didn't exactly hang around to check, after all," Morgana replied.

"Well no, not with all the knights coming for us but … either way, Uther is certainly dead, I aimed the spell right at him."

"I only wish I could have been more help," Morgana sighed.

"I know. I know it is annoying for you but, now the threat from Camelot has gone, there will be plenty of time for your lessons."

"Ahh!" she screamed. "It's so frustrating! Why can I not learn more quickly?"

"You just need time and patience, as I keep saying." Morgana glared at her sister. "Don't look at me like that, Morgana. I've already told you of the only other solution, and I can understand why you don't want to go down that route – being brought up the way you were."

"Uther's fault – again!"

"Well, we've had our revenge. With him out of the way perhaps you will be more able to move on. However, there's no reason why you should be so afraid of the ritual, Sister. Not if we find the right person – someone weak and powerless – someone that you can bend to your will. In that case it will not be as it is at court – men in charge, woman meekly doing as they bid. It will be pleasurable and empowering and … then, at last, your true potential can be released." Morgana sighed heavily.

"I shall consider it again, of course."

Over the next few days there was a great deal of activity throughout the castle, as they gathered together their faithful soldiers and made plans to head towards Camelot. Morgause had sent a couple ahead to see if they could find out if Uther and Arthur had both been killed in their attack and, once that had been confirmed, they could decide on their next move.

Whilst they were waiting for that news, Morgana continued to study and practise her magic, gradually getting more and more frustrated in the process. She suddenly screamed, throwing the book down with such force that it actually bounced on the stone wall. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why was she struggling to control even the most basic spells? She had now mastered fire most of the time, but even that was unreliable if her mood wasn't good; and being told constantly that she needed more patience did not help her to find it.

She hadn't been brought up to be patient, or calm or to show her feelings easily; the very things that her sister said she would need to have full control of her magic. It was all Uther's fault she decided; Uther and Merlin … all the negative emotions she harboured today were a direct result of their actions or in-actions. It was so unfair that she had to suffer just because she had started her training so late.

Morgause had tried not to focus too much on that last point, but Morgana knew that she was equally frustrated that her younger sister hadn't started her training at a much younger age. Her early prophetic dreams would have been enough of a clue for any with the knowledge to start some subtle training; many didn't show any signs at all before puberty, whilst others had next to no natural skill and simply learnt the words and hoped the power would somehow come to them. That was what was so annoying; that she had shown some signs as a child which meant that she should be very powerful but ... she wasn't.

Realising she'd have no more luck with her practice tonight she deposited her book back on the table and headed along the corridor to Morgause's chambers.

"Lady Morgause has only just got back from today's ride and is in the throne room, my lady," said the guard "There has been ... news." Morgana nodded a curt acknowledgement and walked down the stairs a little faster, wondering what had happened that morning.

As she entered the impressive room she stopped in shock at the sight that greeted her. There, gagged and tied to a chair was Merlin, with Morgause standing behind him with a glare that matched the young man's.

"W-what is … he doing here?" Morgana spat. "Why is he even alive?"

"Our scouts met up with me during my ride and told me that Arthur and a group of his knights were heading straight for us."

"What? He's alive too? How is that possible? We should leave, right now."

"There's no need – Uther's definitely dead, and we sent the new young king off on a false trail and, when this one got left behind, I thought it might make a nice little prize."

"Arthur's little lap dog - a prize indeed," Morgana said, her annoyance and worry suddenly turning to amusement. "I wonder how long it will be until his master realises his pet is missing?" She noted with delight that Merlin was glaring at her for this put down. Morgause laughed loudly at her joke. "He certainly should be made to pay for everything he's done," she continued. This time it was her turn to glare at him and she thought that she saw a touch of guilt in his eyes then. She still hadn't forgiven him for that poisoning incident and he knew it.

"So then, Sister, would you like to do the honours?" Morgause handed her her favourite red jewelled dagger and Morgana toyed with it for a moment contemplating the edge. She had no qualms about killing now. She had been a fighter at Camelot, despite Uther's disapproval but … in the last couple of years she had been required to become more personal in her killings and it was getting easier but … she looked at Merlin and hesitated for a moment. She saw fear in his eyes then and decided that she liked that. It would be good to take her time, go slowly, make him suffer. Make him really, really scared.

She moved closer to him, the blade still in her hand, and ran the tip very gently across his neck. He glared at her again, obviously determined not to show fear, even though she could quite clearly see it in his surprisingly expressive blue eyes.

"Are you going to kill him or would you perhaps prefer it if we arranged some sort of torture? You could watch if you liked?" asked Morgause calmly. Morgana paused and thought about the options, contemplating each delicious possibility. The thought of torture gave her a strange feeling in her stomach and she was not quite sure if it was pleasure of discomfort. She wondered if there was, perhaps, another way to make him hurt. She really needed him to suffer and that certainly couldn't happen if he were dead.

She withdrew the blade from his throat and made sure he saw her change of expression; she pouted slightly and turned big eyes towards her sister.

"Do we have to kill him, Morgause?" she asked in a tone that made her sound about six. "Can't I keep him? Arthur's so cruel to his puppy … beats him all the time ..." She ran a hand through Merlin's thick black hair and smirked at his expression. He was now looking more confused that scared. Good; it made a nice change for him to be the one who was out of control.

"A strange choice of pet when you could have the pick of so many far more impressive specimens," said Morgause, although there was a touch of amusement in her voice. Then her expression suddenly turned to surprise. "You want him for the Release, Morgana? Him?" Morgana shrugged, feeling a bit self conscious.

"Why not?"

"No reason ... I admit that I am a little surprised but … thinking about it, I don't see why I should be. Considering all the angst between the two of you, I suppose it makes a certain amount of sense. Fine." She said this last word in a much firmer tone and signalled to two of her guards. "Take him up to the lady Morgana's chambers. Made sure he remains tied and keep a couple of guards outside of the door until she returns.

Now they were alone again and Morgana found that she could not look at her sister. It had seemed such a good idea, a logical and perfect solution to the annoying problem of her magic, and her enemy but now … now she was quite simply embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sister? When I mentioned this ritual the other day you were quite adamant that you weren't ready. What changed your mind?"

"I had another bad practice session. It's just so annoying – so frustrating to know how much training I've missed, to know I have all this potential and just can't seem to release it."

"Why Merlin?" Morgana shrugged. "It's important," Morgause insisted.

"It's like you said. It's all about power – about taking, not giving and … I owe him."

"Alright but … you mustn't make this personal. Are you absolutely certain that you have no positive feelings for him?"

"What? No!"

"You are sure now. No old feelings of affection; of friendship?"

"Certainly not. He tried to kill me – I haven't forgotten. Anyway, if I'd killed him he wouldn't be suffering any more. I know him well enough to know how much this will hurt him; probably haunt him. It's a win – win situation. I get my vengeance on him and release my powers at the same time … it's perfect."

"Well, he is a suitable candidate. I've tested him again and he certainly doesn't have magic." Morgana scoffed at the very idea. "So with that and the fact that he's not physically strong either, it should make him very easy for you to handle."

"Yes, another reason why I thought this might work."

"You remember what I taught you?"

"Yes, yes ..."

"Impatience, Morgana … I've told you before it will be your undoing. Now sit. Merlin's not going anywhere and I need to make sure you know exactly how to perform this ritual for maximum effect."

* * *

She had to admit the talk had helped. It had made her able to think of this as a type of spell to be performed; a ritual to be completed. There was no need for emotions to be involved in fact, as Morgause had said, feelings were counter-productive in this situation anyway. Before she left, her sister cast the first, more complicated part of the enchantment herself, before handing the box to Morgana with her final instructions.

"All you need to do is add one of his hairs, and one of yours and place it in the box. Then set them alight, as you've done before, which will bind you together and ensure that you take his energy into you which will help with the release.

"Will anything magical happen? Might I loose control?"

"No, this ritual should help you to control your nightmares and those occasional bursts of fire or air you tend to release when angry or scared. All of this is about gaining control, not loosing it."

Morgana approached the door to her chambers, the box firmly held in between her hands. She nodded to the guards waiting outside, who opened the large door to her impressive chambers and then locked them firmly behind her. She had a key too – carefully locked in a drawer so she could leave at any time she wished. No, the loud click of the lock behind her was for Merlin's benefit - for him to realise that he was her prisoner and could not escape.

Merlin was now tied up in a different chair, ropes wrapped firmly around the chair's back and his thin body - still wearing the gag.

She said nothing initially, just stared at him, preparing herself mentally for the task ahead. He continued to glare at her, apparently far more angry than fearful now. She expected that to change soon. She placed the box on a nearby table and opened it slowly. She looked up to see Merlin's eyes following her every move, a frown now scrunching up his forehead. She moved towards him and started to stroke his hair. He flinched but she ignored it, allowing her fingers to slide through the dark locks, surprised at how thick and coarse they were. Suddenly, she grabbed a few hairs between a couple of fingers and pulled hard, enjoying his muffled sound of pain, muted by the gag. Those expressive eyes looked at her again, half hurt, half cross. She patted him on the head.

"Good dog." His grumble at her comment came out a little like a growl and she laughed delightedly at the sound. "Bad dog," she scolded instead, even more amused by the next look he gave her. She went back to the box and quickly pulled one of her own hairs out. She looked back at Merlin to see him wide eyed and now very confused. Good. The hairs went in the box, next to the stone that Morgause had enchanted and, with a quick command and a flash of eyes, she set the whole lot alight. Then, she walked slowlly back towards him, leaving the contents burning.

Despite her earlier thought about his expressive eyes and the fact that everything might be easier if he was unable to talk, she thought it would be more fun for her to banter with him or, even better, have him plead for mercy or beg for forgiveness. She studied him for the longest time before releasing the gag.

"What's going on, Morgana? What game are you playing now?"

"Game? Well, that's what it is, little puppy. You have me as your mistress now. I was going to say that I'm not going to be as cruel to you as Arthur is but, then again … perhaps you might not agree. Or ..." She suddenly had an amusing thought and laughed out loud. "Or perhaps I'm planning to treat you in exactly the same way as him … enough people in Camelot believe that you are far more than a servant to him. Are those rumours true? What tricks does our new king like his puppy to perform for him?"

"Enough games. Why did you not kill me?"

"Because I have a much better use for you, Merlin. You are going to be very helpful indeed and you did always say that you wanted to help me with my magic, didn't you?" His look was suddenly very suspicious; amusingly so.

"W-what do you mean?" Despite all those earlier attempts at friendship, Merlin had always shown fear when ever they had discussed her magic and it seemed that little had changed.

She knelt down in front of him and gently moved her hand towards his face. He flinched and tried to pull away but there was nowhere he could go. Slowly she allowed a finger to trace one of those fascinating cheek bones; judging his reaction as well as steeling herself for what she had to do. She saw him swallow hard and smiled slightly. Yes, there were all sorts of rumours amongst the servants about Merlin and Arthur. Gwen had delighted in telling her, even though she was convinced it wasn't true; at least in regard to the prince. Then again, perhaps the girl had been deluding herself as, at the time, Morgana hadn't been certain of how Arthur had felt about her serving maid. Then again, she had thought that Merlin had a soft spot for her once. Had thought, before that fateful day, that his feelings for her might even be stronger. Well now she was about to find out. Before her courage completely failed her she stood up, swung one leg over the chair and sat down on Merlin's lap, facing him.

"Morgana what …?" Enough of his confused questions, she kissed him into silence whilst she tried to concentrate on the plan. She found it a bit of a struggle to focus because the kiss was surprisingly pleasant. For some reason Merlin didn't appear to be resisting. He had frozen as their lips first made contact but now that she had settled herself onto his lap properly and had wriggled herself into a rather pleasant position, he had started to kiss her back and it was becoming surprisingly passionate.

She continued to move around on his lap, pleased to note that his body was reacting positively to her; it would have been highly embarrassing if it hadn't. This all appeared to confirm what she had suspected all those years ago. He had been and obviously still was attracted to her, despite their recent history and, despite what she'd said to Morgause, she couldn't have contemplated this if she'd found him totally unappealing. She moved her skirts and, as she did, let her hands wander up his legs and caressed him, first his inner thighs and then higher, suddenly delighted at just how easy it seemed to be to turn him on. He moaned then, even though he was trying to pull away and so, reluctantly, she stopped the kiss, sat herself back down onto his lap and pressed herself firmly against him.

"What are you ..." he started breathlessly. "I thought you said ..."

"That I wasn't going to be cruel to you? Well? Aren't you enjoying this?" She wriggled again and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"But ... you hate me and … after everything that's happened ..."

"Do you hate me?"

"I've never hated you, Morgana. I've always felt sorry for you." She glared at him.

"Really, so that's why you kissed me like that? Because you felt sorry for me?"

"No but that … that's different, ah ..." She'd moved again, pushing herself against him, delighting at the pleasant sensations she felt as she did so.

"What? What, Merlin? I ask you again. Aren't you enjoying this? Is your mistress being cruel or kind to her new puppy?" Yet again she wriggled, moved her hands to stroke his hair again and then pushed herself down hard. She was suddenly distracted from the banter by the most wonderful shiver that ran up and down her whole body at the move. She copied the movement again and quickly decided that she did not want to spend any more time insulting him and that this really was as pleasurable as Morguase had promised. She kissed him hard to stop him talking, pressed herself up against him several more times and then partially lifted herself off his lap, still kissing him before fumbled to undo his trousers and caress him properly.

Again she tried not to let nerves get the better of her and simply think of her instructions. Anyway, this was just Merlin, nothing to be afraid of … despite her non existent education on men at Camelot. So she opened his trousers as far as she was able with him still tied to the chair and grabbed him firmly. As she wasn't wearing any underwear, all she had to do was sit back down on his lap and just let nature take it's course. He was the one wriggling now, but perhaps more with fear than pleasure; he was fighting to pull away and attempting to stop their kiss.

"No, Morgana. Don't … please. Not like this."

As she sat back down onto his lap, she moved one hand around the back of his head to preventing him from pulling away or talking, whilst the other helped to guide him in the right direction under her skirts.

The sensations were far more delightful and powerful than she could have possibly imagined and she had only just started to slide herself over him. Power; her power … that's what Morgause had said. In Uther's world the men had the power and dominated their woman - for the women of the Blood Guard it was the other way around. Men were their toys … their pets and just one or two more little pushes and she would have total control over him, the spell would absorb his desire and her magic would, at long last. be fully released and under her control.

It seemed as if she had moved into a different world. His kisses were like fire and delightful tremors coursed though her as she pushed herself further down onto him. Suddenly, nothing else mattered but Merlin and his warmth and his desire and, when she felt him push her away and stand up, she registered nothing but disappointment that he was no longer close to her.

She felt one of his hands around the back on her head, whilst his tongue forced it's way in-between her lips and rolled temptingly around hers. She had never been kissed like this before and quickly decided she liked it. She tried to move a little closer, but his other hand kept them apart and started to caressed her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress, before long fingers began to slip down the front of her bodice. She still had not fully registered the fact that his hands should not be doing anything at all, that he should be firmly tied to the chair and that she should be controlling him. However, now they were both standing, and still he was kissing her passionately whilst moving her slowly but deliberately towards her bed.

Power … Control.

The words played in her head, trying to make themselves heard. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be, she was supposed to be dominating him but, here he was, dictating the action, deciding what they should or should not do. She made a half hearted attempt to gain back control, letting her hands wander to his hips and push his trousers even further down. As she caressed him again, he kissed her even more passionately and she felt the fastenings on her dress release and somehow, without any effort he had slipped her dress off of her.

Power … Control.

This wasn't happening the way she'd planned it. By now she should have him inside her on the chair; controlling him, focusing his passion, taking it into herself and using it to find the magic that she could only control during extreme emotions. But it was him that was now pushing her onto the bed, and both of them were now somehow naked – she had little awareness of how that had happened – and he was kissing her everywhere, one hand now moving down between her legs … she shouldn't let him but … it was wonderful … amazing.

"Please … don't stop," she gasped.

"This is how it's supposed to be, Morgana," he whispered, his voice quavering with desire as he kissed her neck. She groaned as her own hands tried to touch as much of him as possible.

"No, no … power … control … it has to be … the ritual."

"What ritual?" How were either of them having this conversation? His fingers were driving her crazy, she tried to gain control back, pushing up against him, trying to roll him over … she should not have any trouble with that.

"Never mind the jokes … seriously … anyone would thing you really were a badly treated, half starved puppy … don't you eat anything?" she muttered as her hands caressed his naked body and felt his ribs clearly though his pale skin. He laughed then and seemed to accept her determination to move him onto his back. She felt triumphant; certain she had gained back control, and quickly straddled him again, putting herself back into position.

"Morgana? What ritual?" Despite her conviction, his fingers still managed to find their way to caress her again, her whole body shuddered with desire, and she felt that she had no choice but to answer him.

"To release my magic – be able to control it," she gasped. His fingers paused and she felt he was shocked by her comment and really wished he wasn't. She wanted him to continue – somehow what he was doing to her made her feel so good.

"How does that work? Is it just for your first time?" He moved his fingers very slightly and then stopped again – teasing her - waiting for her answer.

"Yes … please … don't stop." She saw him grin briefly before continuing to caress her, although she noted the frown remained on his face.

"T-this is just a girl thing?"

"What?"

"I just wondered … aah!" She'd pushed herself against him again, and this time he didn't appear to be fighting it. He allowed her to guide him and continued to play with her as she slid herself down on top of him. They both moaned in delight and all conversation stopped.

Just as she thought she had total control once more, he sat up and started kissing her again. She delighted in the new position; sitting upright, her legs around his hips, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. With one deft movement he pushed her backwards so they were now the wrong way on the bed, their feet resting on the pillows. He pushed himself deep within her and, after a brief yelp at the slight discomfort, all vague thoughts about power and control left her and the passion took over completely.

* * *

Not much longer now, just a few more thrusts and then ... Morgana couldn't help but cry out Merlin's name as her whole body surrendered to him. He called out too, his voice muffled in her long hair, so she couldn't tell if it was a moan or a name; certainly it wasn't hers … or Arthur's, she noted with amusement.

The world stopped, the earth shook. At least, that's how it felt. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that it would feel like that.

The trembling had stopped and she looked up at Merlin's expressive blue eyes, so close to her face and wondered where all her hatred for him had gone. He was looking confused … perhaps a little embarrassed … she couldn't read him exactly, other than he was a little surprised to find himself in that situation.

"W-what happened then?" he asked nervously. She was torn between hurt and amusement at the question.

"You're joking right?"

"No, I don't mean this ..." he was still lying on top of her, still inside her, and she hoped he might just stay there a little longer. "I mean the earthquake. Has this anything to do with this ritual you mentioned?"

"Earthquake?"

"You must have felt it?" He moved away from her and turned over on his side, looking up at the ceiling. Morgana felt compelled to look at him instead, enjoying the view of his naked body, despite it's leanness. "I mean, I know this castle is old but, are there usually that many cracks in the ceiling?"

His words jolted her to her senses and she followed his gaze upwards. Those cracks had not been there before today and, as she sat up to look around the room, she saw that numerous objects had fallen over and the floor was covered in dust.

"I …?" She scrambled out of bed and found her dress; putting it on as best she could.

"Here," said Merlin having quickly put on his trousers. "Let me," he helped her to fasten her gown and then turned quickly away to retrieve his shirt. "Tell me about this ritual, Morgana."

She didn't get a chance to explain because there was suddenly a loud, insistent knocking on the door and an apparent attempt to unlock it. Morgana was just going to get her own key when there was a click and the door was pushed open by Morgause.

Her sister looked awful, her hair and clothes were covered in dust and she had numerous cuts on her face and arms.

"What happened?" They had both said it together.

"That couldn't be me," said Morgana. "All the Release was supposed to do was unlock my ability to control my powers. You said this should prevent any accidental magic."

"That's right, it couldn't be because of the ritual," she confirmed. Morgause's eyes flashed over to Merlin, now sitting dressed back on his chair as if he'd never left. His head was down, apparently subdued and properly chastised, but Morgana saw it for the act it was and felt nervous about admitting that the ritual hadn't exactly gone to plan.

"Perhaps it was just an ordinary earthquake," she suggested.

Morgause said nothing but simply opened the door wider and waved an arm outside. Morgana moved nervously towards the door and looked out.

Total devastation greeted her. The corridor outside had no roof. The wall that had been opposite her door … was not longer there. Just a huge drop down to the courtyard which showed much of the northern wing reduced to rubble. The whole castle was in ruins - flattened - and it seemed that it was only the area around her room that had remained practically untouched and only this part of the building that now survived above the first floor.

"How could this of happened?" She asked. "What could have done this?"

"I do not know, but I do know that we have to leave now, and fast. This will have alerted people nearby and no doubt Arthur and his knights will come investigating to look for his servant."

"Should we leave him or take him with us?" Morgana asked. They both moved back into the room to find it … totally empty. Morgause ran to the opposite side of the room and opened the door that lead to the small ante-chamber next door. That room was also missing it's far wall and the ragged line of the stone wall that headed down to the ground made an excellent rough stair case.

The sisters were just in time to see a tall, skinny figure running across the ground floor ruins and out into the open field.

* * *

_**Next Time: Chapter Six - Elaine:** A baby has been left in Gaius chambers and Gwen has agreed to feed her. When Merlin first sees the child he feels a strange magical bond with her and begins to fear the worst._

_**A/N.** I haven't started to write this chapter yet although, it's all in my head from that very first sleepless night and so shouldn't take long once I manage to get started. I had hoped to start it this weekend but didn't do any writing at all. So, depending on how things go this week, it might be a little while until I update. At least I haven't left you with a cliff hanger! Check my profile for up to date news._


	6. Chapter 6: Elaine

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

_A series of ficlets based on various back stories from 'King Arthur's Ward.'_

_This fic overlaps with chapter 4 of King Arthur's Ward and then continues on from there - this time from Merlin's pov.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Elaine**

Arthur and Merlin burst into the King's chambers continuing the argument that had started every since they left the training grounds that morning. Merlin was vaguely aware of Gwen sitting in the chair she used for nursing her baby and deliberately avoided looking in that direction in case she was still feeding.

"Look, Merlin, I know you're no longer my skivvy, but it was you that said you wanted to keep working as my manservant and … well, I really don't know why I agreed actually. You may be this 'all powerful sorcerer,' but you are a totally lousy training partner."

"I might not be so bad if you hadn't banned me from using magic in front of the other knights," he replied.

"Oh, and like I stand any chance against someone using magic."

"Oh, and like I stand any change against someone who's twice as fat as me."

"I am not … fat." Merlin heard a muffled giggle from Gwen and automatically looked over to her.

Then he looked again and blinked, as if not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Ah … is there something you forgot to tell me?" Merlin asked then.

"What are you blabbering on about now?"

"The _two_ babies that Gwen's holding."

"The two … what?" Arthur looked over at his wife and his eyes suddenly widened.

"So, the training didn't go that well then?" Gwen asked calmly.

"Never mind that … what …?"

"A foundling, left in Gaius' quarters. Alice came over earlier."

"Ah so, why here?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm the only one that can feed her."

"Her?" he breathed. It was no secret that the king and queen had been hoping that their second child would be a girl.

"But, why leave her there?" Merlin asked.

"Because he's the court physician, of course. Poor child, she must have had no-one to turn to and been so scared but, obviously, she cared enough to make sure her baby was left in the best place." She handed the child to Arthur and within seconds the girl was wide awake and crying loudly. The young king looked devastated.

"Now you know how I feel every time you hand me one of the boys," said Merlin gleefully. This girl obviously has good taste." Arthur glared at him.

"Alright then, you hold her."

"What? No! Look, you know how I am with babies? They take one look at me and ..." Despite his protests, Arthur came over and dumped the little bundle in his arms. "Ah …" The crying instantly stopped and Merlin looked down with a frown to see two large blue eyes now locked firmly on his. A familiar rush hit him as he looked at the child and felt a strong, deep connection and the comfortable warmth that was … magic. The eyes had not left his – he wasn't even sure if she'd blinked. A nagging thought was trying to make itself heard – a tiny question about whether or not this strange connection he was feeling was entirely due to the magic he was sensing. "But …?" Why couldn't he think straight? Why couldn't he look away?

"Well," said the king breezily. "At last we've found one child that isn't scared of you, Merlin. That's a first."

"Yeah … ah … what else did Alice say Gwen? I mean … was there a note or something?" His mind was racing. How old was this baby? How long ago had it been since …?

"Yes, I think she did say but … sorry I didn't really ask. Ah … Oh, she did say her name though … the baby's name, I mean. Elaine." Merlin's heart seemed to jolt for no reason he could understand.

"Guinevere, I know what you're thinking but please don't get too attached," said Arthur and Merlin finally managed to pull his gaze away, trying to work out what he'd missed. "I understand that you're the only one here that can feed her right now but … the mother might change her mind, might suddenly feel better and … then what? You know that, whatever luxury we can give her here, she should be with her own flesh and blood." Merlin now understood his friend's concern. Of course, a mother became emotionally attached to their own baby, but feeding this one would lead to much the same bond being formed he was sure. How much might that hurt Gwen if the mother came back?

"Yes Arthur, but ..."

"Look, I do understand. I know you wanted a daughter - so did I but ..."

"... but you're just going to have to keep practising until you get it right?" she replied, giving her husband a wicked grin. Merlin gulped at the implication.

"Right. Fine. Perhaps I should go and find out more about this note?" he asked, quickly handing the baby back to Gwen. She grinned at Arthur and saw an even more wicked grin cross the king's face.

"Can you go and find the maid too Merlin?" said Arthur in a tone which implied he was about to tease him mercilessly.

"Ah, you want me to get Hannah? Now?"

"Yes, I think Guinevere and I really need to start that practice right away."

Merlin decided it was really a very good idea to leave now, as soon as possible.

* * *

He thought Arthur may have been joking about Hannah but wasn't willing to take that chance, and so he found the children's maid, playing with the three year old Amr and passed on the request for her to take the babies for a while. Then he hurried back to Gaius' chambers, nervous about what he might discover.

"Ah, there you are Merlin," said Gaius from the large, comfy chair that he now often sat and read in. "Did you hear about the little surprise that was left here for me?"

"Yes, ah ... that's why I'm here, actually. Just wondered … Gwen said there was a note?"

"Yes, of course." The old man leaned over to get it and seemed surprised when the young man practically grabbed the parchment out of his hand. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing … where's Alice and Walt?"

"Out looking for the mother. Merlin, what is it? You look … well, even paler than usual, if that's possible." He didn't answer, simply unfolding the small note and reading. The writing was messy and bold – giving little indication of a recognisable hand. The note said simply.

_Can't feed her, can't cope. Elaine will be better off with you. _

"Not very helpful, is it?" said Gaius seriously. "I really am worried about the mother – she's obviously in a bad way." Merlin just shook his head, trying to think straight. It couldn't be, could it?

"How old would you say the baby is, Gaius?"

"Difficult to say. Alice thinks she might be older than she looks – but no more than three months, she's certain."

"So … a year ago? It can't be." He hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud.

"Merlin, what is is boy?"

"I just had this strange sense when I held her, Gaius. She has magic."

"You can't possibly tell that at her age." Merlin gave him a sceptical look.

"Of course I can." This time it was Gaius turn to look surprised.

"She's strong, Gaius – her magic is …" he shook his head. "I think … I'm not sure but …" He swallowed hard. "I think she might be mine."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, how could she be yours?" Merlin almost felt offended by that comment. He was twenty-eight now, after all and it wasn't as if he'd not had numerous offers before last year – most of them from Emma. Not that he wasn't surprised by the amount of attention that he tended to receive from various young ladies, but it didn't mean anyone else had to be.

"I-I didn't tell you what really happened at Fyrien ..." he said quietly.

"What has that got to do with it?"

"I wasn't tortured as you all seemed to think – not exactly. This ritual that Morgana performed on me?"

"Merlin!" Gaius started forwards, concern on his face. "You're not talking about the Release ritual, are you? Please say she didn't … you weren't …?"

"You've heard of it then?" he muttered, not able to look at his mentor.

"Yes, originally a type of Druid marriage ceremony ..." he began in his usual quoting voice. "... uniting two magical beings as they entered adulthood – helping them to release and strengthen the magic they …"

"Wait … did you say … marriage?" Merlin interrupted, looking at Gaius in shock.

"Merlin … let's go back a couple of steps for a moment. What happened to you that day? Did Morgana …? Did she rape you?"

"Yes … no … I mean … that was how it started but ..."

"Merlin." It was a quiet calm request, not an exclamation.

I was tied to a chair, she cast some spell using our hair and then well ..." He felt his face burning. "Well, she started to undress me and sat on my lap and ..."

"You should have said something, Merlin. None of that was your fault. I know it's difficult to admit to but … you wouldn't have been able to help how your body reacted in that situation – no man could."

"No … I mean, yes, I do understand that but – I got free and then ... I'm afraid that I … well, I let my emotions get the better of me and I …" He looked back up to see Gaius giving him a confused look - not understanding. Why would he when Merlin didn't understand it himself. "I made love to her, Gaius – willingly … and that all happened about a year ago and so … it's entirely possible that ..." He heard the old man let out a long sigh.

"Yes, that would be possible – especially with the magic but … if it really is Morgana's child then why would she leave it here?"

"That's what I don't understand." He said, finding the courage to look up again. "Everything says that it's possible, except for the fact that I'm the very last person she would leave her with."

"But the baby was left with me."

"Was she? Morgana wouldn't know that I don't live here any more."

"True, but if it was another lady, then leaving her baby in the physician's chambers would be a perfectly logical and responsible thing to do."

"Yes, I suppose it would, but the note says … you."

"Again – it could mean me. Merlin, is there anything other than the timing of this that makes you think she's yours?"

"The magic. It's strong and elemental. It's … like my magic."

"It just doesn't make sense, Merlin. Morgana has magic, she has knowledge and magical contacts – she would know how to look after herself, she would know how to prevent a child in the first place and then, to be brutal – Morgana being Morgana would not be at all concerned about the welfare of a baby conceived in such a way."

"I'm not sure that's true but … either way – she'd leave her somewhere else, with someone else, or take her to the high priestesses to be raised by them. Giving your child to your mortal enemy just … it just makes no sense at all."

"There is no way to find out for certain, Merlin. I can't think of any spells or tests I can perform that would prove it one way or another. Anyway, even she is your child, what would you do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if Elaine is your daughter?" He said it slowly, firmly, ensuring the whole, full meaning of the sentence sunk in. It worked … Merlin suddenly found it hard to breath – felt his heart racing. The prospect was terrifying, exciting, worrying, delightful. He shook his head. "What would you do then, Merlin? Take care of her?"

"If she's mine then I should. If that letter was meant for me then I have a responsibility to raise her."

"How?"

"Sorry?"

"How are you going to feed her?"

"Well, I can't, obviously, that's why Gwen has her now."

"So, how old will she have to be until you could take care of all her needs?"

"I don't know. When she's weaned?" he guessed.

"Where will she stay during the day? You're up before dawn and work almost non stop until it's time for you to sleep again."

"Well, Gwen's talking about keeping her already and ..."

"So, she could stay with her and Arthur until ... how old do you think the child would need to be before you could _easily_ do your job and take care of her?"

"Easily?"

"Exactly. Why not let Gwen and Arthur take care of her anyway? She will grow up with their sons, never want for anything, have a maid as well as a mother and … you'll see her every day anyway, probably spend more time with her than Arthur ever does with his sons."

"But, Gaius … if she's mine …?"

"I know, Merlin but ... how do you intend to prove it?" He just shrugged. "Perhaps you could simply tell Arthur about your suspicions?"

"What! No way am I telling him. Tell Arthur that I made love to Morgana and that the baby could be his niece? I mean – I've really started to enjoy the fact that I'm not going to be executed for my magic. If he finds out what I've done with Morgana I'd be a pile of ash within the day."

"So, what are you going to do?" he continued, lips twitching at Merlin's reaction.

"Well, as you said – she needs Gwen to feed her now and … needs her and Hannah whilst she's very small too. So, I'll just keep an eye on her and her magic, you can see if there is some magical way to prove who's child she is, whilst we all keep looking out for another lady that might be her mother … and – we'll just see how things turn out?"

"I think that's for the best. Now, Merlin. About this ritual?

"Ah, yes?" he replied nervously. Gaius appeared to be hiding a smile.

"The Blood Guard have obviously corrupted it badly. Do you know anything about the druids' original version?"

"No, but Morgana said something about it being her first time and that's what would release her magic and give her more control over it."

"Yes and, I expect it worked exactly as planned. I expect she is much more powerful now."

"She and Morgause weren't convinced."

"No, because their version was a one sided affair where the strong magical person takes from a weak non-magical person."

"So …? Because we were both magical ...?"

"Was it your first time too, Merlin?" he asked, still highly amused about something. The warlock felt himself turn red and nodded, looking at his boots. Gaius chuckled suddenly, making Merlin look up.

"What's so funny?"

"You turned it into a true Druid ritual, Merlin. You made it a mutual, consensual affair between two innocent, magical youngsters. A ritual that would allow both parties to fully release their power."

"But my power was already fully released."

"Are you sure about that? Think back to the magic you performed shortly after that event. Didn't you find it easier, stronger?"

"I-I'm not sure … I suppose so ..."

"And I assume that earthquake was your fault too?"

"Ah ... I think so - It felt as if our magic had mixed somehow ... _Now_ what's so funny?"

"Just Morgause's naivety. She had no understanding of the fact that she was helping to bind two naturally powerful sorcerers together or what the consequences would be if you both happened to ... ah … release at the same time." He gave Merlin a pointed look and it took him a moment to realise what he was implying.

"Gaius – you couldn't possibly know that by ... I mean ..." The old man just grinned.

"Seriously, have you done that with anyone since?"

"Ah … no."

"I doubt it will ever be that powerful or destructive again – especially if it's with someone with no magic but, if the situation does arise – I suggest a very, very strong shield around the room in question, yes?"

"Ah … yes."

"And perhaps you should read a certain section in your potion book more carefully too – so that there will be no further paternity questions floating around?" He just nodded whilst Gaius chuckled again.

"Ah … Gaius … what you just said about binding and earlier about … about the druid's version of the release ritual?"

"Yes, Merlin. As far as any druid is concerned, you and Morgana have now been legally married for about a year."

"What?"

"Congratulations!" Merlin looked at him incredulously.

"Gaius?"

"Yes, my boy."

"How do I go about getting a divorce?"

* * *

**A/N **_I loved the boys' banter in KAW chapter 4 so much that I felt I just had to repeat it here._

_Any of you still not comfortable about Arthur and Gwen raising Elaine will now see how I came to make that decision - and how Merlin and Gaius came to the same conclusion. It still seems perfectly logical to me - kids are hard work!_

_So, as I said, almost all of this was has been in my head this whole time. However, it was only as I typed the idea of the original druid ritual that I realised that I had been thinking of it as a type of marriage all along and that I'd love to see Merlin's reaction to that. Might have to sneak it into KAW now that I've improvised it here. It does slightly mess up my earlier 'illegitmate' argument in regard to Elaine - although I doubt Geoffrey or Arthur would consider such a marriage as legal in Camelot anyway._


	7. Chapter 7: Never Getting Drunk Again

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

_A series of ficlets based on various back stories from 'King Arthur's Ward.'_

_No slash ... as such; the boys are definitely straight in my fics - but, some of these ficlets will include, rumours, teasing and curiosity._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7 takes place between the first and second scene of Chapter 8 of KAW when Merlin's attempting to deal with Gaius' death and Arthur and Gwen have been struggling with their own tragic loss. Because of that, and the fact that they're in their thirties at this point – and far from innocent, I just couldn't resist letting them misbehave and have a bit of fun to help take their minds off things.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Never Getting Drunk Again**

They had lost another baby last month and Arthur couldn't help but wonder if it had been a boy or a girl - it had been far to early to know. At least this latest visit from Princess Elena had helped Guinevere take her mind off the tragedy and he had really enjoyed horse riding with his enthusiastic friend, even if she had beaten him … again.

The princess was going back home tomorrow and so the usual extravagant feast had been held in her honour, with everyone of importance attending. Arthur was pleased to see his wife looking a little better – looking beautiful, in fact. He swallowed hard as his body reacted to that thought and he fought with his feelings of lust, frustration and guilt, knowing that she would still not be in the mood after the recent loss and hating himself for feeling annoyed by it.

It really wasn't a problem, he decided, he could find some time alone to deal with the tension himself, after all but, the good news about tonight was that both of them had used the opportunity to start enjoying themselves again and both had managed to become very drunk in the process. This wasn't an especially unusual occurrence for him but Guinevere rarely let herself go and he had to admit that it was lovely to see her beautiful smile again.

After the celebration, the pair swayed back to their chambers, laughing in a way that they hadn't managed for the last three weeks.

"Should check on the children ..." Gwen slurred.

"I don't think so," said Arthur laughing. "I don't think they'd appreciate being woken up by their drunk of a mother."

"Sshh!" she said putting a finger on her lips. "Won't wake them."

"No, Hannah will deal with them tonight, let's go to bed." She turned abruptly to face him and waved the same finger in front of his face.

"I know what you're after, Arthur Pendragon – shame on you."

"Just bed, I think …" he swayed a little, thinking that he'd probably drunk far too much to perform particularly well, even if Guinevere had been in the mood.

He opened the doors of their chambers and both blinked as they got their bearings. Suddenly they heard an unmistakable groan of passion coming from the next room followed by an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"Oh, Merlin … yes!"

The king and queen both stared at the bed in shock to find a naked Merlin lying flat on his back being enthusiastically ridden by an extremely buxom and frankly beautiful blonde who was also wearing absolutely nothing.

"What the …? Get out of my bed, Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Guinevere giggled whilst the pair abruptly stopped their bouncing and looked up in horror.

"Oh ... no … Arthur, I can explain it's … get off, Emma." He said, pushing the woman off him and quickly standing up. Merlin looking totally embarrassed, the blonde highly amused.

"Merlin, I'm impressed," Guinevere said and Arthur turned shocked to his wife to find her eyes wide and her gaze falling unashamedly on Merlin's naked body. "I mean, _really_ impressed. I didn't think you'd be quite so … generous." Arthur stared first at his wife, then briefly on Merlin before turning his eyes away in embarrassment as he realised what she meant.

"Oh, Merlin is full of surprises, let me tell you," said the lady who had made no effort to cover herself up and was now standing naked right in front of him. "The best kisses I've ever tasted."

"Yes, I know," said Gwen in a dreamy voice.

"You … what? What do you mean, you know?" Arthur asked as his wife started to move towards Merlin, her eyes wide as she looked him up and down.

"Ah ..." said Merlin, quickly grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

"Spoil sport," said the Queen, gently kissing the warlock on the lips.

"Guinevere!"

"What? Don't complain Arthur, this is really getting me in the mood and I suspect Emma here's helping you with that too?"

"Ah ..." He couldn't help his eyes flicking towards the blonde woman's beautiful figure, but forced himself to turn back to Merlin with a glare. "Why are you here … with her?"

"I just … well, I was tidying and she came looking for me and … well, we thought you might be gone a little longer and ..."

"... and Merlin thought we could just be very quick," Emma continued exchanging a questioning glance with the queen. Arthur noticed his wife smirk and nod slightly, although he had no idea what the pair had exchanged in that brief glance "But, unfortunately, Merlin is never quick … he does seem to take such a very, very ..." She sighed. "Very … long time." Guinevere moaned at the thought and between that and the view he was getting of Emma, Arthur realised that he was now, completely and totally ready.

Emma suddenly moved closer to him and, before he knew what was happening had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him soundly. He kissed her back for a moment before pushing her gently away, his hands temptingly close to her breasts. He flashed a guilty look at his wife only to find her licking her lips at the sight. Merlin groaned and sat down on the bed - the pillow now on his lap.

"You two probably _should_ be going," said Gwen with another wicked smile, "but perhaps, before then, you could help me out of this dress, Emma?"

"Of course, you majesty," the girl said, walking behind the queen. Arthur opened his mouth to protest, and exchanged a panicked look with Merlin. Both men appeared to be desperate to remove themselves from this situation, whilst equally compelled to stay. Merlin's gaze flicked back to the girls and his eyes widened eagerly. Unable to help himself Arthur also turned to watch the naked servant slowly undress his beautiful wife.

"W-what are you playing at, Guinevere?"

"I-I really should be going now ..." Merlin stuttered, standing and searching around for his clothes. Unfortunately they didn't seem to be anywhere close and he exchanged a panicked look with Arthur as Gwen approached the warlock now only dressed in her very thin under dress. "Ah ..."

"No need to hurry, Merlin." She said moving closer to the skinny man before kissed him far more passionately than she had before. Arthur stared open mouthed at the sight, wondering why he was feeling turned on rather than jealous. The kiss ended, and Gwen passed a rather dazed Merlin back to Emma. She then walked up to Arthur and kissed him. "Hmm …" she said, licking her lips. "Twice as nice."

"God, Guinevere … you really _are _drunk." She laughed and started to undo his trousers. Behind him he heard Merlin's stuttered objection.

"Emma, what are you …? We really should be going."

"You are such a tease, Merlin, get me all worked up like this and then leave me unfinished. So unlike you." Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw her throw the pillow aside and confidently grab him. It appeared that, despite his embarrassment, the situation had not allowed Merlin to relax at all. He turned back to Gwen to see her eyes darting over the pair avidly.

"Guinevere … what are you ..?"

"Aren't you enjoying watching?" she asked. "It's really turning me on."

"I'm already turned on but …" He swallowed hard, unable to resist looking as Merlin suddenly lost his battle and pulled Emma up close to him, his hands running down her back, pressing her hips against his. Arthur thought that he really shouldn't be finding this as fascinating as he was, and he really shouldn't be spending just as much time looking at Merlin's body as he was at Emma's. His attention was quickly gained by his wife who had shed her under dress and was now pulling his trousers to the floor. She started to stand but then paused half way up, taking him firmly into her mouth. His groan alerted the other couple and he heard Emma's giggle and Merlin's strangled reaction at the sight.

"Now, don't pretend that you're embarrassed, Merlin," he heard her say. "Don't you find that a turn on?"

"T-they're my best friends, Emma and so ..."

"Really, why are you still looking then? You're practically drooling."

Arthur decided that enough was enough. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Guinevere's mouth and started to speak, determined to stop this nonsense. However, he was instantly distracted by the fact that his wife was now totally naked and that Merlin had noticed too. Suddenly his advisor looked less embarrassed and more impressed. Far too impressed. Gwen gently stood on tip toes to kiss her husband and then, to his total shock, moved towards Emma and wrapped her arms around her neck instead. On either side of the girls, both men's jaws fell open as they watched the two naked women kissing each other.

"Oh, no that's just … I mean it's ..." Merlin was unable to finish his sentence. "Emma, please stop, you're killing me here."

"Guinevere ..." Arthur croaked.

"But she's got such a lovely body, don't you think?" his wife replied gently walking towards Merlin. "The problem is that, after having a couple of children, nothing is ever quite the same again … see?" She thrust her breasts towards the warlock as proof and he closed his eyes with a low groan.

"No honestly … Gwen they're ... ah,I mean ... you're … Arthur – Help?"

Arthur quickly strode towards Guinevere with a low growl, grabbed her into his arms and threw her onto the bed, suddenly thinking of nothing but satisfying his burning desire.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard Emma asking Merlin.

"Anywhere?" he replied in a strangled voice.

"Why? When there's a perfectly large enough bed here?"

"Emma, you can't mean … oh, no … please I ..." Shortly afterwards, Arthur was aware of the bed springing violently as Merlin and Emma lay down next to them. By now, he was past caring – no longer able to resist the desire he was feeling and knowing that, although it was probably totally wrong, he was enjoying it all the more because of the other couple on the bed beside them, involved in exactly the same activity.

* * *

Arthur woke up the next morning to find himself in a tangle of eight arms and legs sprawled at various strange angles across the bed. His head was pounding and it took him a moment before he realised where he was and … more importantly, who he was in bed with.

Then it all came back to him.

He tried to sit up but there were too many limbs holding him down. Recognising the especially pale, skinny arm that was lying across his throat and almost strangling him, he grabbed a couple of hairs and pulled.

"Ow."

"Merlin ..." he hissed.

"Arthur what …?" There was a long pause. "Oh, no."

"Never mind that. Find your clothes and get her out of here. Quickly before Hannah comes looking for Guinevere." Merlin gave a sound which was half way between a squeak and a giggle and, now that a couple less limps were holding him down, Arthur was able to move a little more. By the time he sat up, he was relieved to see Merlin already mostly dressed. The two exchanged a glance and Merlin went totally red. Some more memories of last night returned and Arthur knew that his colour must be similar.

"Em … wake up … " Merlin gently shook the sleeping blonde.

"Merlin … what?"

"Get dressed quickly ..." The girl threw a confused look at Merlin, then a startled one at the King and happily accepted the garments that Merlin threw at her. As the pair ran to leave, Arthur grabbed one of Merlin's arms.

"We will never speak of this again … understand?"

"Absolutely."

"It _never_ happened."

"Honestly, Arthur, you don't need to convince me."

"And, Merlin …?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Remind me to never, ever get drunk again."

* * *

_**A/N** This could have been even more smutty but, as this type of writing is new to me, I decided to break myself in gently. So, when I typed … "Some more memories of last night returned and Arthur knew that his colour must be similar." It's implying that some other interesting things might have happened during that line break, but I thought I'd leave that to your imagination ;)_

_Oh, and Arthur's declaration that he's 'never going to get drunk again' doesn't last long (do such declarations ever?) In fact, he gets really drunk celebrating the conclusion of the Alliance talks just before Chapter 21 of KAW (published soon) but, now he's older – all he gets out of it this time is a bad hangover and a lot of emotional strife! _


	8. Chapter 8: The Sun Inn

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

_A series of ficlets based on various back stories from 'King Arthur's Ward.'_

_No slash ... as such; the boys are definitely straight in my fics - but, some of these ficlets will include, rumours, teasing and curiosity._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8 takes place at the end, and immediately after chapter 9 of KAW when Merlin meets Morgana for the first time since Fyrien. So was Morgana lying to Elaine about her cozy little meetings with Merlin?  
_

* * *

**The Sun Inn **

"I told you before. I've tried to hate you, Morgana, really I have but ... I can't. Even after what you did to me. It doesn't seem to be in my make-up." Merlin had reluctantly agreed to meet with his once friend and current enemy in The Sun Inn to discuss Elaine – amongst other things.

"Well, lucky you," Morgana replied sarcastically and they exchanged a glare that seemed quite reminiscent of times gone past, and then both nearly smiled as they recognised it.

"So, why are you here if you're supposed to be with the Dromerd?" he asked, after another awkward pause.

"I don't stay there all the time. Sometimes I can't stay still … sometimes I just have to walk. Alvarr understands and he never stops me. He knows I'll always return." Merlin couldn't help but speculate on what sort of relationship Morgana now had with the charismatic Dromerd leader and then wondered why he was even thinking about such a thing.

"Of course, I should arrest you," he continued in a bright tone. "Take you back to the palace with me." Morgana raised his eyebrows at him and her smile became a little more genuine.

"But, you're not going to, are you, Merlin? I mean ... I'm assuming they all think that Elaine is the result of some fling you had with a serving girl?"

"Yes."

"And we both want them to keep believing that, don't we? For her sake." He sighed.

"Yes, Arthur can never know the full truth of it."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." She got up briskly and walked towards the door. Merlin stood and rested a gentle hand on her arm. He noticed her flinch very slightly, but she worked hard not to show it.

"Morgana … I really am sorry … about everything you've been through." He felt that strange pull again; his magic responding to hers, and wondered if she could feel it too. Apparently so, because she leaned towards him very slightly and then frowned as if not quite understanding the move.

"You are so soft and emotional, Merlin, it's a wonder you've stayed alive as long as you have." Despite the words, her tone was soft, teasing almost, and he smiled back – thinking of how often Arthur accused him of being a girl. Her magic hummed to him again and he decided that this meeting needed to end now - quickly, before their magic created any more problems.

He stepped aside to let her past but she didn't move and he saw a small frown on her face.

"Morgana?" She looked up at him and he saw a whole string of emotions flit across her face. Then he felt the pull again and remembered Gaius' comment about their Druid marriage. He wondered what Morgana would say if he told her about that but … it did mean that they had a bond now – and that was what they were both feeling. The pull was getting stronger, as were the memories of the second part of his Fyrien experience – the part he'd initiated - the part that, despite the guilt, had felt very, very good indeed. She moved just a little closer to him and he groaned as his body reacted to her proximity. "You really should go," he said.

"I know but ..."

"Yes."

Merlin, why didn't you try to run away when you got free?"

"I often ask myself the same thing. I suppose … by that point you had turned me on so much that … my hormones just took over."

"But, you were willing?"

"Not initially." He glared at her then.

"Oh, come on … your reaction was pretty obvious to me."

"Morgana, I can understand your innocence back then but, by now, surely you must know that my reaction was beyond my control." She frowned, not wanting to face the idea that she might have forced him – especially considering her own experiences afterwards.

"But if you hated that and me so much ..."

"I've already said that I didn't hate you. I still don't, despite everything."

"And you were attracted to me?" She looked up at him with large, beautiful eyes and he swallowed hard. "You still are," she continued gently, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes." He frowned before continuing. "Morgause didn't understand why you chose me, did she? You weren't supposed to use someone you had feelings for, were you?" Morgana glared at him, but he just tipped his head, knowing that she couldn't deny it. Eventually she shrugged.

"I didn't know … didn't fully understand – I thought it was just hate I was feeling."

"I don't think our relationship has ever been as simple as a single emotion."

"True and … despite everything that happened that day it was … I mean," she coloured slightly. "I enjoyed it," she finished eventually.

"Yes," he agreed. Again, she moved very slightly closer and he moaned at the look she was giving him, the memories and the buzz of magic running through him. Unable to resist any longer he moved forward to kiss her – only to find that she was throwing herself at him at exactly the same time. So much passion. So much want. Being with Morgana shouldn't feel this right.

"Why are your kisses so good?" she mumbled after several long moments, as they pulled apart briefly for breath.

"You know, you're not the first person to comment on that," he said lightly and laughed as she thumped him on the arm. "Look, this really isn't a good idea … we don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

"What do you mean? Elaine?"

"Yes … mostly."

"Won't happen. As I said, the birth wasn't easy ..."

"Oh … that bad. Sorry."

"It seems that I can't have any more children." There was another silence. "I'd love to blame you for that too but … I suppose I did start it."

"You certainly did."

"I still don't know whether or not that earthquake had anything to do with it … with us?"

"I-I think so. Gaius looked it up," he said cautiously. "I think you lost control because well … you lost control of the ritual."

"So that bit _was_ your fault?" He grinned slightly at the truth of that statement.

"Ah yes … I think it probably was." She nodded and moved away from him towards the door. Merlin found himself torn between relief and annoyance at the fact. That was until, she held a hand out and started to chant. Realising what spell she was casting and knowing that it probably wouldn't be strong enough for both of them, he quickly turned his back on her and repeated the spell, re-enforcing her weak shield with his very much stronger one. Morgana turned around with a frown as she heard him, and he arranged his face into a confused expression.

"J-just curious … repeating the words, trying to understand them?" he lied.

"I was creating a shield around the room … just in case," she explained. He moved quickly towards her, realising that he had no intention of trying to resist her anymore. After all, it had been almost six years since their druid marriage and so … he could argue that this was simply their duty as man and wife. He tried not to laugh at that thought as her lips claimed his and he quickly worked to untie her dress.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she stopped their passionate kiss to remove his shirt.

"Nothing important just … thinking how long it's been since we last did this."

"Mmm." She looked him up and down intently. "You've put on some weight." He instinctively placed his hands on his still flat stomach, as if expecting to see a huge belly there instead.

"I am not … fat," he said indignity and then smiled as he realised he'd just done a remarkably accurate impression of Arthur.

"No, but you're no longer a skeleton either. Trust you to have a body that actually improves with age." She ran her hands over his chest and licked her lips which was all it took for Merlin to move her quickly towards the bed, desperately seeking kisses whilst frantically removing the final layers of clothes at the same time.

When thinking about how good that experience at Fyrien had eventually been – Merlin had always assumed that the spell Morgana had cast had something to do with it. Emma was a highly experienced lover but, even with everything she had taught him over the last couple of years, none of their sessions had come anywhere close to the ecstasy he'd felt with Morgana that first time. When Gaius had explained about the bonding, Merlin was sure that there was something about the 'wedding' that had made it feel so good and caused his magic to react quite so violently but now, back in Morgana's arms; her lips and hands now roaming all over his naked body, he wasn't so sure. What he was doing with her now really should be viewed as totally wrong and yet ... nothing had ever felt quite so right.

He still had it in his mind that nothing would feel quite like that time again – but he was wrong. This was better and her wonderful kisses and breathtaking touches were sending sparks of fire blazing across his body. Perhaps it was because they were both more experienced now? Perhaps because they were both more focused on this and didn't have their confusions about the ritual distracting them? He really hoped their joint shield was going to be strong enough otherwise, if their magic reacted like it had last time, Camelot would soon be robbed of it's favourite tavern.

* * *

They both lay hot and exhausted on top of the covers. Neither having any desire to move or attempt to cover themselves. Merlin was relieved to see the room itself appeared intact, although a couple of chairs and a few small decorative items hadn't been quite so lucky.

"It still amazes me that you're so good at that," Morgana said eventually.

"Ah … thanks? I think."

"Although I do believe that you've been practising since our last time together?"

"Hmm. You too, and I suppose I can guess with whom?" He turned his head enough to see her shrug and there was a long pause before she said anything else. When she did, there was obvious humour colouring her voice.

"Of course, I always thought that you and Arthur were ..."

"Morgana!"

"What? It's not exactly uncommon in royal courts."

"Perhaps but, Arthur? ... honestly."

"Seeing how much you fawned over him … followed him around like a ..."

"... don't say it!" he growled.

"Fine but … I just can't see why you're so attached to him if you're not his lover."

"There's a lot of things you don't understand about me, Morgana."

"True, and that goes both ways, I suppose," she admitted. He sighed.

"I suppose I'd better go. This is something that I really couldn't explain."

"The same goes for me," she said with a smile. "I don't think any of our friends would understand this."

"Morgana, even _we_ don't understand 'this' so why would they?"

"True, but … I think perhaps I might like to meet you here again sometime." Merlin groaned. "Don't try to convince me that you wouldn't come and … anyway, I want regular news of Elaine and … is there any chance? … Could I see her sometime?"

"What would that achieve?"

"Just …" She sighed. "I would still like to meet again." Merlin was torn – knowing that she would keep asking and that, at some point, he would probably give in to her pleas. He wondered if there was a way to put her off – to deliberately provoke the part of her that hated him.

"What do you know about the origins of that ritual, Morgana?" he asked as they started to get dressed.

"You really want to talk about that now?"

"I looked it up in Gaius' books – at least I looked up the druid version."

"What druid version?"

"The one that's about mutual consent rather than rape."

"Rape? Don't be so melodramatic."

"What else would it have been if I hadn't got free?"

"So typical of a man to believe _he's_ the victim." They exchanged another glare.

"Morgana, you had me tied to a chair and held a knife to my throat – of course I was a victim." She just shrugged, moving towards the door.

"So, you consented in the end. That made a difference?" She quietly chanted the spell that would drop the shield she'd created.

"Yes, that meant we took part in the druid version, rather than the Blood Guard version."

"Which means what?" she asked him as he retied his neckerchief and walked towards the door.

"Which means we're married," he said airily as he started to walk out into the corridor. He turned back with a huge grin at her shocked expression. "Goodbye, my lady wife," he said with a deep bow and then quickly closed the door and dropped his shield, laughing at the horrified look on her face.

* * *

_**A/N** I always knew that Merlin hadn't left that day but, at that point in KAW I wanted there to be the assumption that he had been raped at Fyrien and there was no way he'd be like this with her if that had been the case. Of course, it also got cut out so I didn't push the T rating ... not just because of what they did but the fact that this whole relationship is highly twisted!_

_So Morgana was telling Elaine the truth about her and Merlin and, although this is just one meeting, and I wasn't planning about writing about any of the others, the pair did continue to meet until Merlin's magic was outed to the Dromerd and he chickened out of a confrontation with her._


	9. Chapter 9: Lucan Part 1

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

* * *

_Here we are, at last. This is another two-parter and the last ficlet I have planned for the time being. _

_There were very many request for this pairing (which I'd always planned) - everyone seemed to love Artie and Elaine but - I did say I'm put up this warning ..._

_**Warning:** '_Lucan' includes cousin romance. They're half first cousins but ... if it's not your thing then please don't read._ I'd say it's about T rated.  
_

_Set three years after the end of King Arthur's Ward._

* * *

**Lucan - Part 1  
**

At first glance there appeared to be nothing remarkable about the young man that rode through the lower town that fine spring morning. The horse was a common light brown with no obvious markings, laden with a couple of full packs – not at all unusual for a visitor to Camelot. The rider himself was of average height – not quite twenty - his pleasant looks enhanced by his slightly exotic look; darker skinned than most in this part of the world and bright, excited green eyes. His clothes were smart but plain, nothing more than you would expect a successful trader to wear but, as he dismounted and lead his horse through the busy market, he started to receive rather more attention than was usual for such a common sight.

Despite being ignored by many, the occasional citizen could be seen to grab their companions' arms and point - commenting on the young man's look: his darker than average skin and certain distinguishing features. Did they really recognise him after three years away? He wouldn't have thought that many down here would have known him, even if he'd visited this market every day as had been his custom a few years ago. Did he really look so much like his parents that he would be instantly seen for who he was?

He lifted his eyes up to the castle turrets and smiled at the breathtakingly familiar sight - home. As he did so, the magical pendant around his neck gave a strange quiver and he put his hand to his chest with a frown. It didn't feel quite the same as the daily 'messages' he received to check he was well, this was different – a reaction to something very close. Or perhaps ... someone. His eyes strayed to the blacksmith's shop that he was just drawing level with and, at almost the same time, the door burst open and a young lady with pale skin and long dark hair, came running out at such speed that his poor horse almost bolted.

"Artie!" Before he knew it her arms were around him, her face buried in his neck.

"Hello, Elaine. I take it this means you've missed me then?" She pulled away with a large smile and hit him on the arm.

"Idiot. Of course I have." She looked at him more closely then and her eyes widened. "You're all grown up."

"I should hope so." He swallowed hard as he took more notice of her, his eyes hungrily exploring her body and face, despite himself. "Ah, you too." She grinned broadly.

"Behave," she said lightly, waving a finger at him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know you're thinking about kissing me," she said. Her usual cheeky grin, showing no hint of embarrassment.

"I am not - you can't possibly ... ah ..." he replied, embarrassed and she laughed calmly, apparently amused by his discomfort. That was, of course, exactly what he'd been thinking.

"Artie, you're back," said Elyan coming out of the smithy. "I wondered where Elaine had suddenly rushed off to."

"Well, obviously I wasn't going to miss my brother's wedding," he replied. Elaine gave a frustrated 'tut' and Art grinned at her. "A bit of a surprise that – I have to admit."

"Despite our teasing, I would never have thought he would ..." She shook her head. "Oh well, he seems happy enough."

"Don't worry – I have my own twenty scrolls of questions to ask him," he countered and she laughed. Her perfect, beautiful laugh that lit up her whole face and turned his knees to jelly. So much for hoping that his feelings for her might have faded during the last few years. She was every bit as beautiful as he'd remembered and, apparently – unfortunately - she felt exactly the same way about him as she always had - despite that brief look of admiration for his extra height and build.

Artie took his horse to the stables and an older stable hand immediately bowed, recognising him and welcoming him home. The young prince threw the saddle bags over his shoulder and made his way to the stables, only to be accosted by Merlin who had obviously used the same trick as Elaine and had sensed his arrival using the pendants that he had enchanted.

"Artie! You're home." Merlin's own grin was even wider than Elaine's - his surprise almost the same. "You're looking … very well." The simple comment was laced with understatement and Artie grinned, pleased at the obvious compliment. He'd had plenty of attention whilst visiting the other kingdoms too. A pleasant change from Camelot where every pretty girl seemed to have eyes for Amr rather than him.

"The weather made the journey quicker than I'd expected," he responded. "Is everyone well?"

"Yes, quite well. Come on, your parents and brothers won't know you've arrived yet."

* * *

Artie had an emotional morning of smiles, hugs and enthusiastic greetings from his family and friends with even the servants smiling broadly at him, many openly saying how pleased they were to have him back. The prince was genuinely touched by such affection.

That evening he had a meal with the whole family, including Merlin and Elaine, all seated around the long dining table. Duran did just as much talking as he did, delighting in telling his older brother in detail just how well he was doing at his sword training.

"And then, at the end, when I'd won that match, Amr came up and said he'd seen it all - said he was really impressed," the boy finished his tale with a broad grin.

"I certainly did not," his eldest brother retorted. "I just said that you weren't entirely useless." Merlin laughed and turned to grin at Arthur.

"What?" asked the King.

"Nothing," Merlin replied, exchanging an amused look with Gwen.

"So, Amr ..." Artie drawled. "Fleur?" His brother glared at him.

"What about her?"

"Well … I mean, she's a lovely girl – very pretty, very kind but … well, she is a bit ..."

"Watch what you're saying, Art," Amr threatened. "You better not be about to insult my betrothed."

"No, no I just … honestly, I didn't think she was your type. You're sure, I mean … this really is your choice?" He couldn't help glance nervously at his father who glared at him slightly.

"Of course it's my choice. Look, I'm not saying that she and a few other princesses and ladies of high standard weren't suggested by Father but … unlike _some_ I could mention," he gave his brother a significant look. "My head has not been overruled by my heart and so I was happy to make a choice between a few ladies that would help cement our alliance." Artie pulled a face at his brother whilst Elaine and Duran raised their eyes to the ceiling.

"Don't know where he gets such honour from actually," said Merlin with a broad grin. "It's not as if Arthur would have been in any position to give him a hard time if he had fallen for someone unsuitable, was it?" The king glared at his advisor again.

"Although, as you said, you did have a fairly large choice," Elaine continued. "I mean there's lady Tia here and Rience's niece … both who are … well … a little less ..."

"Will you two stop doing that. Why would I choose someone as vain as Tia or so totally proper as Carra when … well, when Fleur is just ..."

"What?" asked Artie, aware that his brother was obvious struggling with his feelings - as usual.

"When she treats me like a normal person. Sees me as Amr and not the crown prince of Camelot and, more than that, she ..." He kept his head down, colour rising on his cheeks, "... she makes me smile." Artie looked over to Elaine who mouthed 'aahh' at him and he had to work very hard not to laugh.

"Well then, I apologise for any offence and wish you both well. Is she here yet?" he asked.

"Yes, she and her family arrived yesterday but they're spending this evening in their chambers. There'll be one welcome banquet tomorrow evening ..."

"... and the actual wedding the day after. It really is very exciting," Elaine finished.

"I've never known the castle so full – not even for our marriage," said Gwen. "We're tidying out old rooms that haven't been used for decades."

"I've been helping Merlin with that too," said Elaine. "We've been making some repairs with magic as we didn't have the time to do it the old fashioned way."

"And … ah, did I hear that Morgana's coming too?" said Amr nervously. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Yes, she'll be arriving tomorrow," said Merlin simply.

"I've pardoned her if you remember, Art," said Arthur, giving his middle son a slightly stern look. "She is Amr's aunt, after all, and so I invited her and she accepted."

"Well that's … that's good then."

"Of course it is," said Elaine briskly. "I certainly want all four of my parents here when my brother gets married."

"Have you any idea how weird that sounds?" Artie said, pulling a face.

"As if my strange family ever bothered me," she replied haughtily. "Anyway, it's not as if _you're_ my brother."

"Ah … what?" he asked, confused. "but you just said ..."

"Don't try and work it out," said Amr with a sigh. "Elaine has her relationships with all of us neatly labelled and thinks it's perfectly logical."

"Well, of course it is," she retorted.

"It's Elaine logic," said Duran with a broad grin, "and makes absolutely no sense to anyone else."

"You are _so_ going to get beaten in training tomorrow," she snarled at Duran.

"Not any more … cousin," the youngest prince replied. "Not unless you cheat with magic."

"I don't need magic to beat tall, skinny, annoying princes – just skill and subtly."

"Why is it that you lot act more like little children now than you did when you were five?" asked Arthur exasperated.

"They're just following your example," said Merlin without a moment's hesitation, receiving a clout around the ear from the king for his trouble.

* * *

The following day was a large welcoming banquet for all the guests and locals and, as Artie gleefully pointed out this his brother, the heir's last evening as a free man. The celebration started in the afternoon and would go on for hours, with all manner of food, drink and entertainment on offer.

Artie noted with amusement that Arthur seemed to be very enthusiastically introducing him to every eligible young lady who was now here in Camelot. Silly really, when he'd met most of them during his tour anyway and … well, he knew that it was going to be a struggle to consider any lady as his future wife when his heart had been captured by one strange but beautiful young sorceress, years ago.

Saying that, the lady Tia was very pretty and pleasant enough company although, now he was talking to her more seriously, he could see what his brother had meant yesterday about her obvious vanity and the fact that she certainly appeared more interested in his title than anything else. Still, he was hardly going to complain about getting so much interest from such a pretty girl and he supposed that the fact that Amr was to be married tomorrow, and Duran was only fifteen, meant that he was now the most highly sort after bachelor in Camelot – a title he was quite sure he could learn to live with.

He was continuing to enjoy Tia's attention, when he felt his pendant vibrate violently against his chest. Holding it and focusing, he moved his gaze to Elaine who was standing next to Fleur but staring at him with a priceless glower on her face.

"_What?" _he asked her silently, knowing that enough of the question and emotions would be transferred to her, due to the unknown powers of the stones that Merlin had enchanted. Elaine simply glared at him some more and, confused, he turned back to Tia to continue his conversation with her. The next moment, the king's ward was by their side, her smile so broad and innocent-looking that Artie was immediately on high alert.

"Excuse me," Elaine said to Tia. "You don't mind if I borrow Artie for a moment, do you?"

"Ah … well we were ..."

"Yes, of course you were. Come on Art," she almost snarled, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him away.

"What is it, Elaine? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What could possibly be wrong," she hissed. Artie saw her blue eyes spark and a nearby goblet suddenly over-turned, spilling the drink over the lap of the rather pompous lord that had been drinking from it a moment before. Artie resisted the urge to laugh at the surprised look on the drunk man's face, instead turning to confront Elaine.

"Was that you? I thought you'd learnt to control your magic years ago," he whispered and she shrugged in reply. "What's the matter? You seem cross."

"Well, of course I am and it's all your fault."

"What is?" She glared at him again and he groaned as he heard another crash from behind, followed by a shriek and a large amount of commotion. "Let's get you out of harm's way," he said with a sigh and, grabbing her wrist, pulled her out of the hall and down a couple of busy corridors and into one of the quieter ones.

"Well? What's all this about?"

"You and the lady Tia."

"What about us? We were only talking."

"Huh!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You were thinking about kissing her?"

"I was not … I mean … how did …?" he shook his head confused. "Elaine, you're not making any sense."

"You're usually thinking about kissing me – not her."

"I … what?" Artie was feeling more and more confused by the moment. "I didn't kiss her."

"No, but you were thinking about it though."

"Elaine, you can't possibly know what I was thinking and … anyway, so what if I was?"

"Of course I know. Why wouldn't I?" Artie put his hands over his eyes, as he tried to understand what she was on about.

"Do you have any idea how bizarre this is? First you have no interest in me other than as a friend, then you say that you know I'm thinking about kissing you but, rather than being offended by that idea, you're jealous about me apparently thinking about kissing Tia instead – even though I didn't and … even though you don't want me to kiss you anyway?"

"I thought you understood me," she said angrily. "I thought you were different from Amr and Duran." Footsteps approached and Artie moved them both into one of the numerous alcoves, a strange and nerve-wracking thought now entering his mind.

"Elaine," he said carefully, moving a little closer to her. "Are you saying that you do want me to kiss you?" She looked at him wide eyed and and then, slowly, nervously nodded. Artie felt his heart pound and quickly, before she could change her mind, started to move towards her.

It took every bit of his self control to kiss her gently. Just a tiny brush of the lips, and then, simply because he couldn't resist, a tiny lick of her bottom lip. Her hand moved towards his chest and he worried that she might be about push him away but, with a small gasp, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, their lips crashing together violently as they fell into a brief but passionate kiss.

Almost as soon as Artie had registered the fact that Elaine was actually, willingly, kissing him, he felt a strange wave of magical power burst from her, making him reel backwards. At almost the same time she pushed him further back with both her palms, suddenly angry again.

"You used magic on me!" she shouted.

"What? I did not. That was you."

"It was not."

"Elaine, you know I don't have that sort of power … that was you."

"It … was … not!"

"Elaine!" Merlin's voice made them both jump and they turned to see the warlock standing right by them, his face confused. "I just felt magic being used. Was that you?"

"Why are you both saying that? It wasn't me, Merlin, it was Artie – he used some sort of spell on me. I swear he's been acting strangely all evening."

"_I've_ been acting strangely? Elaine – that was you … I told you … I don't have that sort of power."

"He's right Elflet, that was definitely your magic I sensed," her father confirmed.

"I hate you!" she shouted. "I hate both of you. You just don't understand," and with a flick of her long black hair and a swish of green gown she had gone, leaving Merlin and Artie alone in the corridor, looking very, very confused.

* * *

**Next Time: **Lucan - Part 2. Elaine is behaving oddly - Artie is very confused - Gwen is shocked and Merlin admits to being an idiot.

**A/N** _Is it possible for an OC to be OOC? lol! Let's just say that Elaine's reasons for acting like this have been well set up during KAW and I'm sure many of you can see where this is going? I've had vague ideas for parts of this story since I first started writing KAW, even though it's mutated along the way for many reasons. Some of it was going to be M but in the end I dropped it down to T. Then I got in a real tangle the last couple of days, when I had no idea how to package the plot ideas into a neat two part story. Luckily the next chapter is basically sketched so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the conclusion._

_Whirlwind421 - I put a little more Duran in here - just for you!  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Lucan Part 2

**King Arthur's Chronicles.**

* * *

_**Warning:** __Includes cousin romance. They're half first cousins but ... if it's not your thing then please don't read._

_Set three years after the end of King Arthur's Ward._

_

* * *

So, have you worked out the title yet? It's mentioned twice in KAW._

* * *

**Lucan – Part 2 **

"Have you any idea what that was about?" Merlin asked Artie as the two men watched Elaine storm off down the corridor.

"No – just that she's been very cross all evening. She started knocking things over in the hall with magic, so I brought her out here to see what was wrong."

"She didn't explain?"

"Not really. Mostly she just seems angry with me for some reason."

"Well, it's still fairly early Art, perhaps you should go back into the hall and I'll go and have a talk with Elaine?"

Art nodded and headed back towards the banqueting hall to rejoin the celebration. His heart was pounding, his lips tingling but he felt very, very confused. For years he'd dreamt about kissing Elaine but, in his imagination, it had certainly not ended with her shouting and saying that she hated him. After a short while, he realised that he was far too emotional to enjoy the celebration properly and so made his excuses and left the hall rather earlier than he had originally intended.

Reaching his own chambers he closed the door and leant against it with a sigh. With sudden decisiveness he threw off his shirt and headed towards his bed, looking forward to nothing more than going to sleep and delaying all these questions until tomorrow.

"Artie …?" He turned around, shocked, to see Elaine leaning against the wall of his bed chambers.

"Elaine? What are you doing here? Ah ..." He swallowed hard as he realised that he was currently topless and that she appeared to be quite interested in the fact. "If your father catches you here ..?"

"Yes, I know but … I upset you and – I didn't mean to shout at you and … oh, Artie, I'm so confused." Elaine moved quickly towards him and threw her arms around his neck. He felt their pendants jolt as they touched and she moved slightly away from him to hold his stone in her hand, her fingers accidentally brushing against his bare skin in the process. The next strong reaction from his pendant and from her touch, made Artie push all common sense to one side and pull her into another kiss which quickly became passionate. A few noises in the background seemed to suggest that Elaine's magic was playing up again but, by this point, Art was far too distracted to care.

He was holding her very close, delighting in the feel of her lips moving against his - her fingers running through his hair - and his mind happily drifted towards how he would love this to progress if he didn't have such restrictions as honour to consider. A number of very interesting thoughts came to mind then, mostly involving the pair of them being naked on his bed, perhaps with him kissing her all over, or her maybe …? Elaine gasped and Artie suddenly, belatedly, remembered her earlier comment about Tia. He pulled away abruptly.

"Elaine ..." he asked slowly and nervously. "Can you read my mind?"

"Of course," she replied calmly.

"Of … course ..." He looked at her horrified. "Can you read everyone's mind?"

"Well, I suppose I could – I haven't really tried. I can talk to Merlin silently, even without the pendants and our emotions and feelings get transferred when we talk either way."

"So, how can you read my mind so clearly then?"

"Because of the pendants, I think. I've never really thought about it before – I think I've always known roughly what you were thinking but, when we're close, like just now, it's much easier, especially if I hold your pendant." Her hand moved back to the stone, and this time the brushing of his chest by her fingers was quite obviously deliberate.

"Y-you really shouldn't be reading what's going on in my mind at the moment," he said nervously, but she just grinned at him.

"You had thoughts like that about me before you left anyway," she replied and he looked at her open mouthed, stunned at how calm she was being about this. "It's not as if I really minded what you were thinking and now … well now, it seems ... quite interesting." She moved towards him again, her hand stroking his chest and then moving determinedly downwards towards the waist band of his trousers, her head tipped slightly and her expression curious. With a small yelp Artie grabbed both of her wrists, lifted them over her head and pushed her firmly against the nearest wall. They fell into another passionate kiss and he tried hard to focus just on that and not let his mind wander to anything else.

Within moments, curiosity got the better of him and he moved his hand towards her pendant, wondering if he could get some sense of her feelings too. Without having thought the move through, he slipped his hand down the front of her dress to gently hold the stone and both of them froze as his fingers brushed the soft curves of her breasts. Now that he was holding the pendant, he could sense Elaine's emotion as a wave of desire and magical power. There was another crash from behind him, plus a few other more subtle sounds that he couldn't identify but, at that moment, nothing could turn his attention away from her bright, surprised eyes and the feel of her warm, soft skin. He slowly and deliberately moved his fingers again to gauge her reactions and emotions and was delighted to discover that she really did have strong feelings for him and that he, at last, had some power over her emotions. It certainly made a pleasant change to have some measure of control in their relationship for once. He plunged his hand purposefully to the right, beneath her under gown, and felt her shudder of delight that matched his own as his palm gently caressed her bare skin. She lifted her chin with a low moan and he quickly moved his head towards her neck to kiss it. He just about managed to ignore the next crash that sounded in the room, but then his door flew open violently and he belatedly jumped back from Elaine with a guilty yelp.

"Art! Elaine!" Merlin shouted whilst, behind him, Gwen stood with her hands over her mouth in shock.

"M-merlin … Mother … I'm sorry … I ..." Artie's eye's flicked between Elaine, still pressed up against the wall, looking stunned, Merlin's expression, somewhere between anger and amusement and from there to his chambers which, he now realised, looked like some sort of violent war had taken place. "W-what happened?" he asked suddenly noting that most of the furniture was tipped over and most of the ornaments were on the floor or broken.

"Funny, Art, that was what I was about to ask you," said Merlin frowning. The warlock's arms were folded and he seemed mostly cross, apart from a sparkle in his eyes and the edge of his lips threatening to twitch into a smile. "Elaine? Are you really going to try to deny that this is your magic now?"

"Ah ..." She had now appeared to have recovered some of her wits and, like Artie, was looking around the devastation of the chambers in disbelief. Gwen strode quickly towards her son and, to his total shock, hit him firmly on the arm.

"Ow! Ma ..."

"I thought I'd brought you up to be better behaved than that," she scolded and then turned to glare at Merlin as the warlock scoffed at her comment. "What?"

"Can't think were he gets it from," said Merlin with a raised eyebrow and she moved back to hit him on the arm too. The warlock grinned broadly at her before turning back to the youngsters with a more serious expression. "Now, I seem to remember telling _you_ to go to you room," he said looking at Elaine. "And telling _you_ to go back to the hall," he said to Artie.

"Well, I did but … then I decided to come back here," the prince replied.

"Elaine?"

"Artie was upset – I wanted to apologise."

"Well, that's one way of saying sorry, I suppose," said Gwen, a little humour colouring her voice now.

"Why are you two here anyway?" asked Elaine.

"Well, apart from the fact that I could sense all that magic you two were throwing around when I was half a palace away," Merlin began. "I had deliberately gone to fetch Gwen so that we could discuss exactly what has been going on with you two tonight."

"All this is because Elaine is loosing control of her magic as she becomes emotional?" Artie guessed, wincing slightly.

"Partially but, although I did encounter something similar when I was younger, this appears to be different for a number of reasons," Merlin replied with a slight frown.

"Oh …?"

The warlock directed them all towards Artie's main table which, like just about every other piece of furniture in the room, was over turned. With a couple of gestures and a glow of golden eyes, Merlin righted it and the four chairs – fixing the one that had been neatly split into two in the process - and the group all took their seats.

"So, when I was a few years younger than Elaine in Ealdor I decided to seek out a little ..." Merlin blushed slightly, "... time on my own in the barn."

"On your own?" asked Gwen suspiciously.

"Well yes, I didn't exactly have the girls lining up in those days. "Let's just say that, like most young men, I felt the need to ... relieve a bit of tension." Gwen giggled and, to Artie's surprise, Elaine snorted, apparently perfectly aware of what he was talking about too.

"What happened?" Artie asked.

"I flattened the barn," said Merlin with a grin.

"What!" The young prince was shocked. "How ..? I mean … nothing's happened when I … ah ..." This time it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"Well, no – it wasn't likely to be a problem for you," said Merlin. "Not with your more modest level of power."

"But Elaine?"

"Well yes, I did mention this to Gwen a few years ago and she … talked to Elaine." Merlin and his daughter both turned pink, but Gwen simply giggled again. "Anyway, I decided to shield her room a few years ago, just in case and I also taught her how to create her own shield too but, after a while, it should start to become easier to control one's emotions."

"But my chambers haven't been protected?" Artie guessed.

"No and, well this was obviously a different situation, a more powerful emotion and … I'm still not sure I want to tell you what happened on the day Elaine was conceived but ... I suppose now I don't really have much choice."

Gwen giggled again and Artie looked at his mother curiously.

"Ever heard people talking of the famous Camelot earthquake that happened twenty years ago?" she asked.

"Well, of course but, to be honest I assumed they were making it up ... I mean that sort of event doesn't happen … hang on … you don't mean …?" Artie looked at the warlock in shock as he gave a rather exaggerated shrug. "You _d_o mean ..."

"Oh, that is just … _so_ embarrassing ..." said Elaine with a groan, putting her head in her hands.

"So, seeing that Arthur is rather attached to his castle, we really do need to sort this relationship with you two out quickly, and work out why it's even an issue at all," Merlin continued.

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean, after what you just said ..."

"Because Morgana had performed a type of bonding spell just before that incident and that made our magic react more violently than it would have otherwise and ..." Merlin's eyes suddenly widened and his face lost what little colour it usually had. "Oh … how could I have been so stupid?"

"Merlin," Gwen asked. "What is it?"

"Lucan ..." he muttered "That must be why … _idiot_!"

"Lucan? That's the word required to connect these stones together, isn't it?" said Artie.

"Yes, but it also means join or bind ..." He shook his head. "Casting spells is as much about the thought as it is about the words but, when Elaine connected her stone to Artie's ..." He groaned again, his head in his hands.

"Merlin, what?" Gwen asked. "I don't understand."

"When Elaine tried to connect her stone with Art's the day he left to seek out the Dromerd, it didn't quite work as she expected. That was because I had already connected mine to hers and so, Elaine's power instinctively adjusted the spell and, what with her dormant feelings for Artie, and his very real feelings for her flying around, her spell mutated and ended up similar to the one Morgana cast on me that day – one that binds two magical souls together … for life."

"I did … what? How did I do that?" his daughter asked.

"Ah, has this anything to do with the fact that Elaine says she can read my mind?" asked Artie and Merlin's head snapped up in shock.

"What?"

"I didn't think much of it," said Elaine. "I've always been able to do that a bit, but never really felt the need to use it. Since that day though – I've always been able to sense Artie's feelings and emotions when he's close, without any need to use the pendant."

"Is that possible?" Gwen asked Merlin.

"I don't see why not. All sorcerers have their own particular strength and weaknesses. I've always been good at telekinesis and terrible at healing. That, of course, is Artie's strength and Morgana's is seeing the future. There's no reason why telepathy can't be Elaine's."

"That's why she was cross with me today," Artie explained with a grin. "She was angry because I was thinking about kissing Tia."

"Of course I was angry. I thought you always liked me." Artie turned a sheepish look on Gwen and Merlin and they both laughed. "What?" said Elaine.

"Just because Artie likes you, doesn't mean he won't think about kissing someone else," said Gwen.

"That's right, your mother had this thing about my kisses for quite a while – even after she was married," said Merlin grinning broadly. The two youngsters looked aghast whilst Gwen thumped her friend on the arm, very much harder than she had earlier. "Ow! There's no point in denying it, Gwen. It wasn't as if I had to read your mind to find it out, after all."

"Merlin ..." she hissed urgently.

"Don't worry," said Artie. "I really, really don't want to know any more."

"Me neither," said Elaine. "So .. what does all of this mean … this Lucan spell?"

"That the two of you have a marriage bond."

"What!" This from Gwen, Artie and Elaine.

"Hang on … are you saying that you and Morgana …?" Gwen asked aghast.

"Yes." Merlin replied with a sheepish grin. The queen shook her head in disbelief.

"But, that was different – you said that … I mean you two actually ... consummated that bond – these two haven't." She suddenly glared at her son. "At least, they better not have."

"No, we haven't, of course not," Artie assured her.

"I think we'd know about it if they had," said Merlin calmly, indicating the still devastated room. "As I said before, I think, in that case, we'd be without a castle."

"So?" Gwen pressed.

"So, it wasn't exactly the same spell but … it was a bonding spell. There's more than one – just like there are several hundred love spells. A connection has been made – a betrothal, if you like."

"But what are we going to tell Father?" asked Artie and Merlin groaned at the question. "He's not going to accept this easily, is he?"

"I'm not sure he's going to have a choice. Your bond is such that Elaine's emotions are going to continue to be all over the place for a while and, despite my earlier joke, these incidences are going to keep getting worse if she continues to attempt to bottle her feelings up.

"But, what's the alternative?" said Gwen. "I mean if all this happened because of a kiss … albeit a rather naughty one," she glared at Artie and he looked down, embarrassed, "you can hardly be suggesting we actually formalise a marriage I mean ... we don't want another Fyrien, do we?"

"No but, I could find a room for them – somewhere mostly unfurnished and out of the way and, if both Elaine and I set up shields, it should be enough. After all, Artie doesn't have the same amount of power as Morgana, and Elaine isn't quite as strong as me, either."

"What about this whole … cousin thing?" said Gwen.

"It's not really an issue legally," said Merlin. "Even full cousins are allowed to marry and these two only share one grandparent. Anyway, they are already married … sort of … we're just going to have to convince Arthur to formalise it."

"Don't we get any say in this at all?" said Elaine.

"Don't blame me," said Merlin with a smile. "You're the one that married Artie, after all."

"I did not … I mean … you can't blame me for that."

"Of course I don't," he said with a laugh. He suddenly turned more serious. "Sorry, Elfet, you're quite right, or course." He looked at them closely, trying to accurately gauge their feelings on the matter. Artie smiled and gave a shrug.

"Well, I'm not going to complain if you can convince Father, obviously." He turned to Elaine. "I've always loved you. I always wished that I could marry you but then … seeing you've been reading my mind these last few years, you know that anyway, don't you?"

"I suppose so." She looked as if she was still sulking but Artie was sure that, like Merlin earlier, he could see a twinkle in her eye and a twitch of her lips.

"And, I was holding your pendant earlier and … I could sense something of your emotions too," he continued. "So … I don't think you're totally adverse to the idea either."

Elaine looked at her father nervously and the warlock shrugged.

"Look, it really is partially my fault. I knew that the stones were connecting us more strongly than they should. I just hadn't realised that the 'joining' was as much about emotions as it was about magic. That's why all our links are stronger than they should be – because of our emotional attachment to one another."

"So, if you gave a stone to … a magical acquaintance – one you didn't know very well …?" Elaine began.

"... then it wouldn't work anywhere near as well as ours do." Merlin sighed. "Is Artie correct, Elaine? My thought is that you initiated that contact four years ago with a subconscious desire to bind him to you anyway."

"But, that sounds so mean when you say it like that," she said with a frown.

"It wasn't meant to but, if you cared enough to form the bond, then I'm assuming you have strong feelings for him now. At least I'm hoping that what your mother and I just witnessed was as much about love as it was about lust?"

"Ah .. yes … I think so," Elaine replied, turning pink again. She shook her head and looked at Artie. "I'm sorry, it's just this is all so sudden – I didn't even know I had these feelings yesterday but I suppose that was what I felt when I accused you of casting a spell on me earlier. I think I was experiencing these really strong emotions and didn't know what they were."

"Oh, I understand now," Artie said, grinning. "Good – I'm glad that a gentle kiss from me would feel like magic to you."

"That was hardly a gentle kiss," Gwen scolded.

"N-not that one – the first one earlier ... in the corridor."

"Ah, so that was what brought me running to you in the first place," said Merlin, suddenly understanding. "I really do need to give both of you some more lessons on magical shields."

"So, now what?" asked Gwen.

"Well, it's getting late and I assume the banquet is nearly over." Merlin yawned widely. "Still, no rest for the wicked – we need to get Arthur in here now … and Amr and Fleur ..."

"Ah … why those two?" asked Elaine. Merlin exchanged a questioning look at Gwen who gave a sigh and nodded very slightly. The warlock then gave the two youngsters a small, tired smile.

"Because we need to see if they have any objections to you two sharing their wedding tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N **_So, way back in chapter 12 of KAW, Merlin and Elaine connect their pendants with the word 'Lucan' and, when I was looking that word up, I realised that it had a few different meanings and got the idea for 'joining' having a different translation to the one Merlin had originally intended. Later, in chapter 24 Elaine also uses the word when she tries to join hers with Artie's and, by then, I knew exactly what the outcome of that attempt would be!_

_This is the last ficlet that I have planned but, that doesn't mean to say that I can't 'reopen' this at a later date and add other chapters from earlier in the time-line or extend this next generation story further as has been suggested by some. Right now though I'm just looking forward to working on a few shorter, lighter things. Do keep suggesting and I may well put your idea on my ever increasing 'to do' list._


	11. Chapter 11: Kissing Cousins Part 1

**Kissing Cousins**

_(A sequel to 'Lucan')_

"What?"

Arthur and Amr shouted the question in perfect unison before Merlin had managed to get halfway through his explanation. Artie was currently standing on the warlock's left side with Elaine on the right, whilst Gwen, Fleur and Morgana all sat on chairs in front of them. His father and brother had long since left theirs, now on their feet, pacing and glaring at the three sorcerers.

"I know this is difficult to accept," Merlin continued, "but the magic has already married them really, it's just ..."

Arthur rounded on Artie then, eyes blazing. "What did you do?" he demanded of his second son.

"Me?" he squeaked. "Nothing."

"Leave him out of it, Arthur, this was my doing not his," Elaine shouted and then paled as the king turned on her. "Well ... sort of ... " Her voice trailed off as she noticed the rest of the family's attention turn to her and looked up at her father, seeking his support.

"It was her magic, that's true," said Merlin, "but, Arthur, we've been through this before. Can you not wait for a bit? Let me finish explaining in my own way before you ...?"

"Before I ... what?" Arthur turned his attention back to his friend.

"Do what you normally do and say something mean that you'll regret later," his friend finished as he folded his arms and glaring at the king.

"Right ... so explain."

"They're both magical, Arthur and that makes a difference. Artie, as you know was always attracted to Elaine ..." Arthur turned a glare on his son again. "Come on, you _know_ he felt like that long before he knew she was related to him."

"They were brought up as brother and sister, that should make a difference and ... hang on, that's a point, you _knew_ they were cousins, Merlin. Why did you not say something?"

"Because it wasn't actually a problem. Unless you've changed the marriage laws without consulting me." Even Merlin legendary calm was beginning to be tested. "Even if they were full cousins such a union is allowed under Camelot law and these two are not even than."

"It's still not right. Art should never have let it happened," Arthur insisted.

"Right, Arthur and tell me truthfully, did you never once feel any attraction towards Morgana? Your _sister_?" There was a stunned silence in the room as everyone looked aghast at Merlin for even asking such a question.

"Bad move, Merlin," Morgana muttered under her breath, although Artie was fairly certain he could hear amusment in her voice. Arthur's face paled and, to everyone's surprise, his anger seemed to fade as he considered the question.

"I-I didn't ... that is ..." He shook his head. "Father should have said something." Morgana scoffed and folded her arms, obviously agreeing.

"Yes, he should have," Merlin said. "Although sibling marriage is legal and even encouraged in some countries, it's _definitely_ been banned here in Camelot for many centuries."

"What?" Gwen gasped. "Sibling marriage? That is just ..." She shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway, despite them being cousins, the magic has given its blessing and, therefore ..."

"Yes, exactly what do you mean by that?" Arthur pushed.

"It's part of an ancient Druid marriage ceremony. Well, the ceremony itself varies from tribe to tribe but the underlying qualification is the same. Given the right circumstances, two innocent, compatible, magical youngsters will form a bond and connection without any help from outside. Certain spells and rituals can make such a bond permenant."

"You can't break it?"

"Not unless they're willing."

"But, Elaine," Arthur said, turning to her. "It was my understanding that you did not feel the same way. I thought that you only ever viewed Artie as a brother?"

"No," she objected. "I never thought of him like _that_. Amr and Duran certainly, but Artie was always my best friend."

"But ..." Arthur turned to Merlin with a confused frown and the warlock shrugged. Artie had never fully understood it either and everyone else in the room looked equally confused by her comment.

"I know it doesn't make sense to the rest of us, but it is what she's aways said," the warlock continued. "I think it must have something to do with the magic again. Somehow Elaine's magic 'chose' Artie and so, she always saw him as a potential partner subconsciously, something she never felt towards Amr."

"Ugh," Elaine responded.

"Hey!" Amr objected.

"Well, it doesn't bother me," Fleur suddenly announced, "and it doesn't surprise me either."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Amr asked his bethrothed.

"Even as children they mirrored each other, stayed close ... exchanged all these glances as if they were talking to each other silently. It's not unlike how horses behave as the mating season approaches."

"Hey, we were only children," Artie complained.

"You always seemed connected somehow," she continued with a shrug, "In my mind it was always 'Elaine and Artur'. The pair as one rather than two individuals. With hindsight though, I can see that it was mainly Artie who followed Elaine rather than the other way around."

"Yes, exactly," Arthur said, latching onto Fleur's comment. "Artie we know about but ..."

"Elaine's a late developer, just as I was," Merlin said with a shrug.

Morgana who nodded her agreement. "Yes, it was the same for me. I enjoyed the attention of the men when I was growing up here but never really felt drawn to anyone until I was well into my twenties.

"However, trust me, when such emotions eventually do hit a sorcerer they hit hard," Merlin continued, "and ... well, we're not exactly sure what happened but, when Artie went to give her the last treatment before he left, I believe Elaine developed a strong enough connection to subconsciously bind him to her."

"I didn't mean to," she explained, obviously still worried she'd forced the situation between them, "but I've been thinking about it since Merlin mentioned it and it was this ... connection I have with Artie. What Fleur was saying about us is correct, I think. There's also the fact that I can ..." She paled and looked nervously first towards Merlin and then to him. "Well ... I can read his emotions and I knew that he was saying goodbye. I knew that he'd decided that he needed to move on and had to try to forget me."

"Yes, I remember," Artie said, nodding, "That was exactly what I was thinking at the time."

"Wait? You read what he was thinking?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"We only just discovered that this evening, Father," Artie says. "She can read my mind and has been able to do so for some time. Came as a bit of a shock I can tell you."

"I'd say!" Amr looked horrified. "Just Artie?"

"Well," Elaine said with a wicked grin, "He's the easiest for me to read, but I'm sure if you really wanted me to I could ..." She moved forward, still smiling.

"No! No way! Stay out of my head, little witch."

"Amr. Manners!" Gwen scolded whilst Morgana laughed brightly at the exchange.

"I'm honestly amazed that she can read my mind and all the thoughts I have and still likes me at all," Artie said, trying to lighten the conversation. "But she's right, I was deliberately saying goodbye in my head that day. Determined to move on and find someone else."

Elaine actually growled at this last comment and, at exactly the same time, a recently righted vase fell over and landed on the floor with a crash.

Merlin glared at his daughter. "Control, Elflet. Use your shield ... please."

"What? That was her?" Amr asked. "That happened because she was jealous?"

"That's the whole point," Merlin replied with a sigh. "She had already developed feelings for Artie years ago. She might not have realised exactly what those feelings were but he was and is her best friend and, I suspect she felt ... possessive over him and decided that no-one else was to have him."

"I wasn't actually thinking of it like that," Elaine replied with a small frown. "At least, not consciously. I tried to connect our pendants just as Merlin had. Just so I could keep in touch and communicate with my friend but I think, deep down, I wanted to keep a part of him here in Camelot with me. I didn't really see it as possessive or related in any way to love at the time, I just ..."

"But, you _do_ have those feelings for Art now?" Arthur asked.

"Yes ..." She frowned. "I think so, but ..."

"What?" Gwen asked. "You can't seriously contemplate marrying him if you're not certain."

"What's the difference?" Morgana asked cynically, "Most of the court had to marry with no love and very little affection, I was often threatened with some old lord or another whilst I was here. Even if she sees him as her very best friend, I'd say it was a good a start to a marriage as any."

"This is a new Camelot, Morgana, and these are my children ... _our_ children ... Gwen and I have already spoken to Amr and Fleur to make certain their feelings for each other were genuine - despite the fact that theirs is also a good match politically. I didn't want them to feel obliged."

"I told you, Father. We don't," Amr insisted.

"Neither do I," Elaine insisted. "Look, I admit that this is a bit of a shock and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't prefer a little longer to come to terms with all of this, but Merlin has explained that the magic has other ideas and that it's best if we move into special accommodation now and that means we need to be officially married."

"What? Now what have you been keeping from me?"

"Nothing, Arthur. I only discovered this myself this evening," Merlin said. "Their bond is starting to make itself felt now. Elaine practically married them that day and then they split up - preventing any chance for that bond to be consummated."

"I should think not," the king growled.

"Yes, but then they met up and connected a little more during and after the Dromerd attack and still did nothing about this strong bond they were feeling before Artie went away. When he came back yesterday well ... let's just say this bond started to push them together more urgently." He winced and Arthur latched onto the reaction quickly

"Out with it, Merlin."

"We kissed, alright?" Elaine said. "I kissed Artie, in point of fact, not the other way around."

"Well ... strictly speaking ..." Artie argued.

"No, it's all me and I pushed him into it and you know how he feels about me so it's not his fault."

"Elaine. It's not your fault either," Artie said gently, stepping behind Merlin to move towards her. He may not have her powers but he could certainly feel her stress now and knew that she was more upset than she was letting on. As if to confirm this, she turned quickly towards him and threw her arms around him, nuzzling against his neck with a big sigh. Their pendants buzzed comfortingly and he closed his eyes, feeling more relief than passion at the sensation of having her in his arms. He looked up nervously, worried at how Arthur or Amr would be taking this but the gesture was innocent enough and it seemed the fact that Elaine had instantly turned to him for comfort was not lost on those who were concerned about her being pushed into a union with him.

"It doesn't suprise me either," Morgana said then. "At the camp I teased Elaine about fancying Artie and that was without even realising they knew each other. I was probably seeing or sensing what Fleur was talking about and I'd say she has a touch of magic too having seen her with the horses earlier today.

"Me?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, a very little," Merlin said casually, dismissing the significance of his comment with a flick of a wrist.

Gwen giggled and then shrugged as everyone stared at her. "Sorry, I was just wondering how many of Uther's great grandchildren might be sorcerers and enjoying the irony a little."

"Guinevere," Arthur scolded but even he seemed to be trying not to smile.

"Look," Artie said, pulling away from Elaine a little but keeping her close, one arm still around her shoulder. "We've got this bond now and Elaine has developed feelings for me which, as you saw from that display with the vase are getting stronger quite quickly. When we kissed earlier her magic ... got out of control - quite dramatically and, according to Merlin our bond is going to just keep drawing us together and the stronger her feelings become the more ... magical incidences are going to happen." He felt her wrap an arm around his waist and squeeze and there was that buzz again. He suddenly realised that letting go was going to be very, very difficult.

"That's why they have to have that room, Arthur," Merlin was saying. "Elaine and I will protect it magically and we'll remove all unnecessary small objects from there but, as it's in an outside turret, it shouldn't do too much damage if the shielding doesn't work properly."

"What? What are you babbling about now?"

"When she just thought about Artie going off to find someone else she knocked over a vase, when they kissed gently yesterday she released a wave of magic so powerful that I nearly fell over. As for what happened after that ..." He shook his head whilst Arthur again glared at Artie.

"Arthur, they weren't doing anything that we didn't get up to before our marriage," Gwen started to say. Merlin cleared his throat loudly and tried not to grin. "I-I mean they were doing rather less than we got up to before our marriage."

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh, Arthur, you didn't?" Morgana asked with a laugh.

"What?" Amr asked.

Merlin laughed. "She's right, Arthur, you're not in a position to judge. Neither am I for that matter. Have you not worked out exactly what caused that earthquake at Fyrien?" It was his turn to throw a glance at Morgana who glared at him, although there was amusement in her eyes, all the same.

"You said that you ..." Arthur's eyes suddenly went wild. "You mean that happened when she .. when ..." His face went white. "... Oh."

"What? Amr and Fleur asked.

"Trust me, you really _don't_ want to know," Elaine muttered.

"So, if she knocked all the furniture over for a kiss you really, really don't want to find out what happens if they conssumate their bond in a room that I haven't protected. Trust me, they need to get this out of their system and I think we all agree that, in this case, the Druid law is not enough. I certainly want her to be legally married to Artie before they ..." Even Merlin had to stop there, pulling a face as he tried not to think about exactly what Artie might be doing with his daughter tomorrow night.

"Look, all of you," Artie said. "Merlin's right and Elaine and I have accepted this but, you must know that even if we're married tomorrow by Druid or Camelot law, Elaine is still my friend and I care for her deeply and ... if she's not ready, that's fine. We'll both keep to that room just in case but, as far as I'm concerned, she can take as long as she needs. I've waited this long, it makes no difference if I have to wait a few more days, weeks ... months, even."

"Artie, that's not fair on you," Elaine said pulling away from his embrace to look up at him. "I know exactly how desperate you are to _mmmph_." Artie quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her continuing and, thankfully, everyone else in the room saw the funny side of the situation and burst out laughing at the horrified expression on his face.

"What?" she asked as she pulled his hand away and glared. "It's what all of you are thinking about right now, anyway? I can read that much quite easily. "

"What can you read, exactly?" Morgana asked.

"Amr's been thinking about it a lot, more than, Artie, to be honest." Artie muffled a laugh at the shocked look that appeared on his brother's face. "Fleur's a bit worried about it, which I can understand. Arthur and Gwen are _always_ thinking about it which I'm quite sure they shouldn't be at their age." Amr and Artie groaned loudly whilst their parents both looked at the floor. "Morgana been thinking of practically nothing else since she arrived, and even Merlin can't keep all his feelings to himself now she's close by."

Morgana just laughed whilst Merlin turned bright pink and Arthur turned his glare towards his friend, now obviously suspicous about the explanation that he and Gwen had given him about Fyrian.

"Morgana's spell backfired that day," the warlock started to explain. "I suppose that's the one last secret I've been keeping from you, Arthur. "Her spell was supposed to be about taking control but she also made Elaine's mistake. She and I had buried feelings that she hadn't fully acknowledged at the time and her spell created the same sort of connection that Elaine and Artie had."

"What are you saying, Merlin?"

"Morgana didn't force me, Arthur, not in the end and so she and I also have a Druid marriage bond."

"What?"

"Why would you think she forced anything?" Elaine asked confused.

"I was going to, Elaine," Morgana admitted, dropping her gaze. "That was part of the spell I was trying to cast." She looked up at Merlin then. "I know I didn't say it properly before, so I'll say it now. I'm sorry for what I intended to do that day."

"There's nothing to apologise for. That spell helped to create Elaine and, seriously, if I really hadn't wanted to, you can be quite certain that it wouldn't have happened."

"Merlin," Arthur complained but it was said in a defeated tone with no obvious anger behind it.

"My decision, not Merlin's," Gwen said then. "You had enough to cope with after that shock, I needed you to forgive Merlin quickly and that seemed the best way to do it." She caught Morgana's expression and winced. "Sorry."

"As Merlin said earlier, Arthur does like to rant first and think later," Morgana replied. Her brother turned a glare on her. "Less now than you used to, I think," she conceeded with a laugh, holding up her hands defensively.

"So?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"There is no other choice?"

"None. Either we formally marry them or you will have to force them to stay apart somehow and hope that Camelot doesn't end up in the same state as Fyrien."

"Thanks." There was a long pause. "Fine. Amr, Fleur? What are your thoughts. Would you be happy to share your ceremony with Artie and Elaine or would you prefer two separate events one after the other?"

Amr shrugged and looked to Fleur who smiled brightly.

"It would make me very happy to share my wedding with two of my very best friends," she replied and Artie felt tears prick his eyes. Silently hating himself for every rude comment he'd made about his future sister. She felt Elaine move beside him; her hand reaching over to grab the pendant beneath his shirt and her silent voice quickly entered his head, gently soothing him.

_"Dont feel guilty, she knew how you felt but it didn't bother her. She knew that you didn't understand her but she could see your heart." _ Artie turned to her curiously. "_She would never hate you, she doesn't know how to. She loves you just as everyone loves you." _She raised her eyes to the ceiling. _"Is it any wonder that I get so jealous."_

He moved his hand towards her pendant, disguising the move by gently kissing her cheek.

_"There's nothing to be jealous of,"_ he replied._ "The only people I truly love are in this room, but I gave my soul to you long before you bonded yours to mine. Never forget that."_

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** I've had this roughly written for a while now and, although the next bit isn't ready yet, I know what I'm going to write and am confident I can share it soon - especially now I've got most of 'An Unexpected Vision' written. Tbh, I just want to get cracking with that long to-do list and try to make it a little bit shorter._

_I admit that I am a bit torn about exactly how much more to write on this relationship and story. I had been planning just one more M rated chapter but now think I could easily pad that out and make it two more. This world and this pairing does seem quite popular but I'd love to know your thoughts._


	12. Chapter 12: Kissing Cousins Part 2

**Kissing Cousins - Part Two**

"You really should wear your pendant during the wedding," her father commented.

"But, Merlin, it's driving me crazy," Elaine objected. "It's getting stronger and... it's really hard to concentrate now."

"What's getting stronger?"

"The pull towards Artie and his thoughts and..." She shook her head. "Honestly, if it's this strong before our wedding I don't know how I'll be able to concentrate on anything afterwards."

"I don't think that will be an issue, Elflet. I think it's just your magic's way of reminding you to get on with it," he replied with an apologetic shrug.

"Well, it's giving me a headache," she complained, folding her arms with a pout.

"Perhaps, but if you appear a little distracted today, I'd say you've got a good excuse, seeing it's the day of your wedding and, if it really is still a problem tomorrow, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it."

"Alright. That'll have to do, I suppose." She looked up at Merlin with a glare at his perfectly neutral expression, more than aware that he was amused by her reaction.

"What about everything else? Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so. There's been lots of dressing up and hair fussing going on again and now I've got _two_ mothers you can just imagine what _that's_ like."

"You have my sympathy," he replied solemnly and she knew he wasn't entirely joking.

"The dress is nice though," she admitted. "White and gold. Morgana said it was one of her favourites years ago and she and Gwen have adapted it slightly for me with both needlework and magic."

"Oh," Merlin blinked and she felt a hint of a strong emotion from him before he managed to block it. "I think I might remember that one."

"I'm really not sure about the nightdress she's suggested though. There's so little of it there's almost no point bothering."

"Information your father really doesn't need to hear," Merlin complained.

"What? You're the one shoving us into an isolated tower and telling us to get on with it," she replied with a small smile.

"Honestly, Elaine. Do you have to?"

~o~0~o~

Elaine had to admit that the dress did looked amazing, but Gwen and Morgana complained bitterly when Merlin insisted that his daughter wore her plain stone gem as part of the outfit. In the end, she decided to use magic to change it slightly; a glamour really, nothing more, but it did now appear to be a pale white stone on a gold chain, which her two mothers admitted looked much more acceptable.

Merlin was currently having a long talk with Artie on the other side of the palace and Elaine found it especially annoying that her abilities allowed her to be aware of that fact, as well as knowing that the pair were discussing something about magic and pendants. Elaine found it a real struggle to block out _that_ conversation and concentrate instead on the one that was actually happening in front of her.

~o~0~o~

Fleur was Elaine's exact opposite; petite, blonde and waif like – which meant that there was no real competition between the two brides that day – both looking totally different and totally stunning in their own way.

As much as she wanted to enjoy the day, Elaine found that the headache continued to get worse and, as the morning progressed, the pain and her telepathic skill became more and more of a problem for her. It wasn't just Artie that she could hear now either, but most of the people within the Hall and it was all becoming annoyingly loud even though she couldn't distinguish the actual thoughts. All the same, the constant buzz and the strange persistent pull towards Artie was very disconcerting and, despite the fact he was spending most of the morning on the opposite side of the castle, Elaine found that she always knew his exact location and just how nervous and exhausted he was feeling.

She hadn't got that much sleep either, having stayed up talking with her family until the early hours and then having to come to terms with the fact that she was being married today and so, by the time she was standing up at the front of the Great Hall with Amr, Fleur and Art, it seemed that the whole world was just a buzz of noise. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done to concentrate on the ceremony and somehow manage to respond to the words.

_"Our Druid marriage was much easier than this,"_ she thought at Artie and his muffled laugh appeared to confirm that he'd heard her. It seemed that his telepathic skills were getting stronger rapidly now, especially in regards to her, and she knew that he too was wearing his pendant under his smart white shirt, again at Merlin's insistence.

It seemed that their inadvertent bonding had not created any major issues for a pair whilst Artie had been away on his negotiating errands for Arthur, but their renewed contact two days ago – from the initial hug to the later kisses – had apparently sped up the process and, if that hadn't been bad enough, as soon as the band was draped over their joined hands and their promises were exchanged, Elaine felt a renewed rush of sound and emotion and her pedant practically burnt against her skin.

It was going to be a very long afternoon.

~o~0~o~

Elaine was pacing impatiently when Artie finally entered the sparse turret chamber that Merlin had chosen for them that evening. She had also been randomly casting spells in an effort to keep her mind off the dull buzz of thoughts from around the palace, as well as distract her from the strange itch that had been getting steadily stronger ever since their bond had started to make itself felt the other day. Luckily, much of that discomfort had eased the moment she'd entered these chambers; the strong joint spell that she and Merlin had created acting as a block to keep the worst of other people's emotions out as well as ensuring that the young couple's emotions stayed in.

"Where have you been?" she growled, not really cross with Artie or nervous about what might happen tonight, but simply frustrated that her magic wasn't really giving her much time to come to terms with it all.

"Nice start to our marriage," Artie countered with a lazy grin. "First private words to your husband and you're telling him off."

"Husband," she breathed, blinking as she took in the unfamiliar term and belatedly noticed his appearance. He'd changed clothes since the ceremony, now wearing cream coloured sleeping trousers with his loose white fitting shirt. She suddenly smiled then, his own relaxed attitude starting to rub off on her as it always had done in the past. "Sorry. In fact I do know where you've been really it's just … all of this has given me a terrible headache."

"Yes, even I started to sense that pain from you after the actual ceremony. So, do you want to shout at me some more or are you going to come here and give me a hug?"

That had always been the case as children, she remembered as she approached him. It seemed that whenever one of them was stressed and upset that other would be relaxed and would calm the other down. No matter how hard she tried, Elaine couldn't remember a single time when they were both seriously upset at the same time. As Artie drew her towards him in an affectionate but chaste embrace, the pair both sighed in relief as their pendants buzzed and a great warmth and calmness spread quickly through them.

"That's better," she breathed.

She felt him Artie shift slightly and sensed that he was looking around over the top of her head. "Well, Merlin wasn't kidding when he said he was going to make this room safe," he stated. "It looks more like a dungeon than a bedchamber."

"I know. I started to decorate," she replied with a grin, pulling away very slightly and chanting a spell. Another set of small white lights floated up and drifted towards the ceiling to join the few she'd started to position earlier. As she moved around the room to add some more, Artie sighed loudly and Elaine realised that he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable simply because they had moved further apart. "Better?" she asked coming back for another hug and quickly noticing some of the tension ease.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, the lights are not just there to make the place look pretty. I was beginning to get a bit cold in here whilst I was waiting for you."

"I see. They're warming the room up too?"

"Yes." She pulled away very slightly to look up at him and noticed just how pale he was and how bloodshot his eyes looked. "You're still so tired," she commented.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," he admitted.

"Yes, I know."

He laughed. "That's going to be very annoying, you know."

"Well, you'd better get used to it. Anyway, I didn't get much myself."

"So, that brings us to what I was saying yesterday," he started nervously. "I really am very tired and I don't want to pressure you in any way so … can we go to bed? I mean, just to go to sleep?"

"Really?"

He nodded and started to walk toward the bed but, before he got under the covers, he took off his shirt and grinned slightly at her wide eyed expression on seeing him topless. "Seeing you've warmed the place up so effectively," he explained

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining," she replied, before looking at his hopeful expression and quickly understanding it. "Well, if you insist," she replied to his unasked question, untying the front of her dressing gown to reveal the very lacy, practically see-through, nightdress that Morgana had insisted she wore tonight.

"Oh my..." His comment was quiet and understated. The emotions that went with it were not. Luckily she was used to such thoughts from Artie and others around her nowadays and they no longer concerned her – if they ever had. She jumped into bed quickly, now more than aware that she hadn't warmed the room up _that_ much and soon found herself back in Artie's embrace, this one feeling even better as she placed a cheek against his bare chest and felt his hands gently travel up her arms and back. That strange itch got stronger but so did the level of relaxation. She wriggled with pleasure and felt that Artie was fighting two different sensations too.

"Still tired?" she teased, aware of his sudden wish to kiss her everywhere, undress her, and then kiss her some more.

"Yes," he mumbled, and she realised that he wasn't just considering her feelings. Despite his desire for her, his mind was already starting to distance itself briefly as his exhaustion began to make itself felt.

"Sleep then," she said, moving a hand up to stroke his hair. "Now we're this close I think that will be easier for both of us."

Elaine closed her eyes and relaxed further, feeling the rise and fall of Artie's bare chest under her cheek as he drifted off to sleep. She had barely registered that fact when she felt the comforting pull herself and quickly joined him.

~o~0~o~

Elaine slept deeply and the first thing she was aware of when she awoke was Artie and his presence in her mind, even though he was still asleep. For once this sensation wasn't annoying or overpowering but simply comforting, and being so close to him meant that she was no longer aware of that constant other buzz from outside of these chambers. Her headache was fading and, what sleep she had already had seemed to have done her some good. She pulled gently away so as not to wake the prince and, despite it still being dark outside, found she could see him perfectly well due to the numerous magical lights which were still floating around the room.

She leant up on one elbow and took a long look at her new husband. She knew Artie so well but couldn't ever remember seeing him when he was asleep. She knew that they had shared a nursery when they were very small, but all her memories of that time were about playing rather than sleeping and, as soon as they'd reached a certain age, etiquette had dictated that she moved to separate chambers away from the boys.

_Not any more though_, she thought with a grin, using the opportunity to look more closely at her new husband's features; his mid toned skin and light brown hair. She gently allowed her fingers to follow her eyes as they traced a line across his chin, feeling the stubble that she definitely didn't remember from all those times they'd spent together as children. She travelled lower then, down his chest to his stomach and back up, feeling that strange itch again and then, suddenly, a familiar push on her mind as he started to wake up.

He wriggled slightly as her fingers again traced a line near his stomach before a gentle smile crossed his face. "That tickles."

"Sorry I just..."

"Not complaining." He opened his eyes and she blinked in surprise at just how bright and pale they were. With brown skin and hair most would expect his eyes to match but, for some reason, he'd ended up with green. "Hello." This last word was almost a whisper.

"Hello," she responded. His eyes briefly flicked downward before suddenly widening and Elaine reeled from the sudden power of the emotions she felt from him. Allowing her own eyes to travel down she realised that, propped up on one elbow like this, she was giving Artie a very clear view down the front of her already low cut nightdress. "Oh."

"Beautiful," he said and now it was his hand that started to explore her neck line before very slowly travelling lower.

Elaine suddenly grumbled loudly and he pulled his hand back at once, misunderstanding her reaction.

"No, I don't mind what you're doing it's just this annoying pendant," she explained, sitting up. "It's making your thoughts far too loud."

Merlin had suggested they kept them on during the night but she knew that she no longer needed to wear hers to read Artie's mind, quickly putting it on the table by her side of the bed before turning back towards him. "Should have done that sooner," she sighed. "That's much better."

"I should take mine off too?"

"No, you don't have to. In fact, it might help if you kept it on."

"I don't..." That was as far as he got before she surprised him by leaning forward to kiss him and, after no more than a moment's pause, he kissed her back, pulling them both back down under the covers, pressing himself up against her and allowing his hands to wander along her shoulders, arms and waist. Suddenly Elaine no longer felt confused by her feelings or by the emotions she could still sense from Artie. Just like the previous evening it suddenly felt perfectly right to be this close to him – to be this intimate.

"I promised..." Artie gasped suddenly, pulling away from her. "I said I wouldn't insist on anything tonight."

"You misunderstand," she replied moving towards him again. "I thought you'd be able to read me now."

"I ah..?"

"Right, let's try this then." Ever matter of fact, Elaine retrieved her pendant and this time put it around Artie's neck so that he was now wearing both. "_Now_ can you sense what I'm feeling?" she asked as she kissed him again.

At first his kiss was a bit cautious, almost reluctantly until, suddenly, he pulled away again his eyes now wide and surprised. "Oh! You mean you want to..?"

"Yes so..." she continued, sitting up and pulling the covers back. "Shall I take this nightdress off myself or would you like the honours?"

There was a moment's pause as Artie's hand went up to grab the pedants, as if still not certain of the emotions he was sensing from his new wife. Finally, Elaine realised the exact meaning of the itch that she'd been feeling ever since yesterday – sexual desire. She wanted this now. She wanted Artie to do all the things he'd been thinking about about for years and, frustrated by his indecision, she took matters into her own hands and slowly lowered her nightdress down to her waist closely watching his wide-eyed reaction to the move.

The next thing she knew she was on her back on the bed with Artie lying above, kissing her passionately with his hands greedily exploring her naked breasts. She gasped at the sensations she was feeling; now even stronger than the ones she'd mistaken for magic the night before and all the little lights in the room that had faded as they slept, suddenly pulsed brightly.

His hands were now at her waist, deftly sliding the nightdress down even further as his lips left hers, finally able to fulfill his long held daydream to kiss every part of her naked body. He started with her neck, then her shoulders, before moving across to suckle her breasts as his hands continued to slide the nightdress even lower.

"I want my turn," she managed to gasp as he slid the material off her feet and threw it impatiently onto the floor. "I want to kiss you everywhere too. I know that's what you want, and I know exactly were you want my lips to end up."

"_This is where having us be able to read each other's minds might be rather interesting," _Artie thought very deliberately.

"_Can you hear me too?"_

"_Yes. Very clearly."_

"_Really? So if you can read what I'm thinking, why do you still have those trousers on?" _

He laughed at her comment and quickly stripped, looking at her nervously. "_Well?" _he asked as he saw her wide eyed reaction to his naked body.

"_Isn't that a bit uncomfortable?"_

"_Yes," _he replied with a cheeky smile. _"Aren't you feeling uncomfortable too?"_

"_Very … itchy."_

"_Well then," _he replied, one hand moving down towards her legs, _"Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"_

As they continued to become more intimate, the small enchanted lights continued to pulse brightly. However, once the young couple started to make love properly, they began to explode in turn, each accompanied by a little burst of magic which simply added to the wonderful sensations that Elaine was experiencing.

"_I can feel your magic, it's everywhere," _Artie gasped. "_I do hope that spell is strong enough __to cope with this__."_

"_My magic made this shield – it'll hold just … please don't stop."_

He groaned with pleasure at her comment and she sensed that he was surprised and delighted at just how much she was enjoying this. He had worried that he'd hurt her or that she'd dislike what they were doing for some reason but, as far as she was concerned, him being inside her felt perfect right now. The final culmination of the magical bonding spell that she had inadvertently cast four years ago.

"_Why would I not enjoy being this close to you?" _she replied silently. _"It's almost not enough. I want you closer still."_

"_I don't think that's possible," _he replied with a small laugh. The feelings she was experiencing were mounting; she was sensing Artie's passion and he was sensing hers. Back and forth the emotions went, amplified each time, until Elaine began to think that it was her turn to explode just like her magical lights. Then it felt as if that was exactly what did happen, as she felt the strongest wave of emotion from Artie to date, just before her whole body shuddered with sexual release.

At which point the whole tower trembled too.

The pair froze briefly, torn between staying in their close, intimate embrace or moving apart to look for any damage.

"Oops," Elaine giggled and Artie joined in before kissing her deeply, the action causing both of them to groan with delight again.

"I think the room's still intact," he decided eventually.

"Yes, the spell held," she agreed as they slowly moved apart.

"Are you alright? I mean. I didn't hurt you?"

"I thought you knew me better than that," she replied, as she sat up to check for any real signs of damage in the room. "Since when have I ever been a delicate little flower that needed protecting?"

"That's true but, still..."

"I also thought you'd know exactly how much I enjoyed it," she continued with a big grin. "I mean, I thought that all of _this_ rather proved it?" She waved a hand around the room as she spoke.

"Well yes, this bond is all your fault, after all," he teased, although she was more than aware that he was far more interested in the sight of her naked body than anything else.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, husband," she scolded him, "and I should remind you that, because our marriage was so unexpected, Arthur arranged an alliance meeting with many of those important guests tomorrow which he assumed his second son would be attending. You're the one that did so much of the negotiating on his behalf, after all."

"I know, but he did say he'd postpone it to the afternoon for me," Artie countered with a large yawn.

"Right and, you do realise it's dawn now?"

"What? Already?"

"So, as interesting as your thoughts are, and as much as I'd like to try those ideas out at some point. I think it might be far more sensible to get some sleep, don't you?"

"I suppose I can try," he replied as his hands started to wander across her body again.

"Or, there is this sleeping spell I know," she smirked.

"You wouldn't dare?" he asked. "Isn't there some sorcerers' rule about using magic on your husband?"

"Actually, I was thinking about all the interesting ways that I could use my magic in bed that you might actually approve of," she continued with a smile.

His eyes widened. "Such as…?"

She grinned. "You get some sleep and attend Arthur's meeting and perhaps we'll discuss that tomorrow night."

"There is no chance that I am ever going to win an argument in this marriage," Artie complained as he pulled her close to him under the covers.

"You never did when we were children," she replied, enjoying a short gentle kiss before they attempted to get a little more sleep. "Why change the habit of a life time?"

**The End**


End file.
